Learning to Trust
by Orangesoda111
Summary: Bella is in an abusive relationship when he takes things to far She moves to Alaska to live with Alice and lives next to her brother Emmett. Can she find love and learn to trust or will people from her past come back and ruin everything ALL HUMAN COMPLETE
1. Hot date and Greek Gods

**Okay this is my first fanfic story I have finished this story so all I have to do is upload them. I have read many fanfics and I hope my story can be as good as the ones I've read DISCLAIMER I do not own twilight, well I love peanut butter enjoy this story.**

I woke up and looked in the mirror I saw me I was nothing but a pale broken girl with dark circles under her eyes, and bruises splattered all over her body. It was getting harder and harder to hide the bruises from Renee and Phil.

I'm Bella Swan and I am abused by my boyfriend James. He was so sweet at first but then he got really jealous and accused me of cheating on him which I didn't. One day I was at the movie theater with James and this guy started to flirt with me James got really mad and started to beat me once we got to his house and has continued ever since. I put on a long sleeve black shirt and light blue jeans, I straightened then re-curled my hair, and I put make-up over my bruises. I actually looked decent today I thought as I walked down the stairs.

"Hot date with James?" Renee asked

"Yea" I said depressed and I rode in my truck to James's house.

"Hey slut you're here took you long enough." James said as he dragged me to his room. He started to kiss me violently his eyes filled with lust and he started to lift my shirt up but I stopped him.

"No James" I said while I pointed to my purity ring but he just slapped me and I whimpered in pain but he continued.

"JAMES STOP" I screamed he stopped and I pulled my shirt down but then he grabbed me by the hair and flung me against the wall.

"AFTER ALL I DID FOR YOU, YOU WON'T?" James screamed then kicked me in my stomach then continued "You know what I'm starting to think that you're not a virgin anymore I'm starting to think you cheated on me you whore." He grabbed me and pinned me down to his bed while I struggled to get free of him but he pulled out a knife and held it to my throat while tears streamed down my face. While he was un-buttoning his pants I took the beer bottle on the counter and slammed on James's head.

"Bitch" James screamed in pain while I ran out to my truck and drove home. I knew that I had to end it one day I'm not going to get so lucky and get away from James. I knew what I had to do where I'm going James will never be able to go. I put on a fake smile and said goodnight to Renee and drifted off into a not so peaceful night. I woke up.

"Mom" I managed to say

"Yeah Bella?" Renee said

"Mom I'm moving out. I'm done with high school and Alice wanted me to move in with her and Emmett's apartment will be next door" I said

"Bella" Renee started

"I already sent my stuff to Alaska." I replied

The ride to the airport was silent. When it was time to board my plane that's when Renee broke down I said goodbye trying to hold back the tears.

On the plane I turned on my ipod full blast and got several dirty looks but just ignored them.

"We're a little ahead we will arrive in Alaska in about 5 minutes." The Pilot said over the loud speaker I got off of the plane and hailed a taxi and told the driver the address. I went to apartment # 17 and knocked on the door. Emmett answered he looked confused but then recognized me

"BELLS" someone boomed I turned around to see Emmett

"Emmy-bear" I said with less enthusiasm

"We're neighbors now." I exclaimed and heard Alice squeal

"I didn't think you would move in with us." Alice said

"BELLA" Alice screamed also when she hugged me I winced because she hit a bruise

"Bella you still have that abstinence ring?" Alice asked **(AN: Bella's ring on profile)**

"Yup" I said while showed her the ring on my finger

"Damn straight because if any guy even thinks of-" Emmett started but was cut off by Rose slapping him on the head.

"Babe" Emmett said

"Emmett you're such a hypocrite." Rosalie sighed

"Oh this is Rosalie. She's our other roommate and Emmett's girlfriend. I met her on black Friday we were both fighting over the same dress and I won." Alice said with a smile on her face

"Oh this is my gorgeous boyfriend Jasper who is Rosalie's twin brother." Alice said and I looked at Jasper and said hi.

"Oh this is Edward Emmett's roommate. He's dated so much girls I have no idea who he'd dating now." Alice said I looked at Edward and I swear my heart skipped a beat he was geourgous! And he had stunning green eyes that was the shade of emerald His looks put Greek gods to shame. I quickly looked down because, if James caught me looking at a guy besides him he would beat me.

"So Bella are you dating anyone?" Rosalie asked

"Yea I've been dating James for about 2 years now." I said then frowned two long years of being abused

"I think I'll go to sleep now." I yawned

"Night Bells." Emmett said as I walked to my room and drifted into a not so peaceful sleep I woke up screaming but put my hand over my mouth so no one would hear me.

**I know that this wasn't exactly a cliff hanger ending but this seemed like a good way to end the chapter. Don't worry this chapter was a little slow but the rest of the chapters will be 10x better and happier. So review I don't care if you say this story is trash as long as you review. Peanut butter I have no idea why I just wrote that ******


	2. SHOPPING!

**Heyyyy wow hola All of the outfits will be on my profile hope you like this Chappy enjoy…**

I put on cover up put on some jeans and a baggy sweatshirt. I cooked some bacon and eggs and set up the table after I called Emmett, Jasper, and Edward to invite him for breakfast.

"What smells so good?" Jasper asked while Emmett ran to the table and wolfed down the food

"Wow I haven't seen eating habits like that since the last time I saw animal planet" I joked while Emmett's booming laughter filled the apartment.

"Bella what are you wearing?" Rosalie asked horrified

"SHOPPING!" I heard Alice scream

"No" I groaned

"Bella don't make me drag you there" Alice threatened

"Alice Noooo" I explained

"This is not over change your sweatshirt at least"

I went upstairs and changed into a long sleeve dark blue shirt when I came down Edward was gawking at me until Emmett threw a pillow at him.

Edward came up to me a whispered "You look really hot"

"Well wish I could say the same to you." I teased and Edward looked shocked what a player

A fake blonde entered the apartment and was wearing a tube top and shorts that could pass as underwear.

"Jessica" Edward said and he started to make out with her.

"We're going shopping today." Alice announced

"Fine" I grumbled

"The guys have to go to who else is going to carry our bags?" Alice said while the guys groaned

When we got there Alice practically dragged me to a swimsuit store and the guys went to the electronics store

Rosalie tried on a red halter bikini and Alice tried on a peach halter bikini

"We look hawt" Rosalie said while checking herself out and Jessica came out in a shiny pink bikini that covered up little of her body

"Slut" Alice coughed and we all laughed

"Well at least I'm hot. Unlike plain Jane over there." Jessica said while pointing to me

"At least I have a brain and the last time I checked anyone is hotter than you" I said and Rosalie gave me a high-five

"Bella here try this one on." Rosalie said while handing me a dark green halter top bikini. When I tried it on it fit great but you could see the random splotches of bruises and the hand shaped marks on my arms.

"I'm not coming out." I said

"Please Bella you'll look hawt." Rosalie begged I heard a click and the door opened

"Wow Rosalie there's nothing a credit card can't do." Alice laughed and Rosalie pulled me out of the dressing room and Alice and Rosalie gasped

"Bella what happened to you." Alice said while touching one of my bruises

"These bruises on your arms are shaped like hands." Rosalie said and I ran back into the dressing room and changed.

"Bella where'd you get those bruises?" Alice asked and Jessica was looking at herself in the mirror

"Nothing" I said

"I'll tell you later" I said

"Fine but you have to let me get that swimsuit for you." Alice said

"Deal"

Afterwards we went to wet seal and I got this awesome blue plaid shirt with silver buttons that snap on running half way down the shirt. I got a pair of purple uggs too. I couldn't keep track of what Rosalie and Alice where buying because, they got so much stuff and Jessica was spending the whole time in Victoria's secret. We got to our apartment hours after the guys got home. When Edward saw Jessica with all of the Victoria secret bags his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Lets go in the hot tub I got a new swimsuit." Jessica suggested while every said yea

"I think I'll pass." I mumbled

"Come on Bells" Emmett pouted

"Oh she doesn't want to go in because, she like has bruises all over her body." Jessica stated

"I fell that's how I got them." I lied

"Really even the ones shaped like hands?" Rosalie asked

 **DA DA DA DAAAAAAAAA I thought that ending needed some dramatic music. I know this isn't much of a cliffy but just pretend it is. I promise there will be better cliffys. What do you think Bella will say to Rosalie? Review ******


	3. Debussy

**WoW I'm sorry this chappy is so short I will make them longer DiScLaImEr I do not own twilight**

"Yes" I said then went up to my room and started to write a song that I ended up calling Face Down **(AN: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus wrote this song not Bella)**

Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.

Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.

I see the way you go and say your right again,  
say your right again  
heed my lecture

Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down a new life she has.

Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..

Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
its coming round again.

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has.

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has.

Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough...

I pulled out my ipod and listened to Debussy. When I looked up Edward was at my door

"Oh I was just looking for the bathroom." Edward lied

"This apartment is like a second home to you I think you'd know where the bathroom was." I replied and Edward came in and shut the door behind him.

"Ok I just wanted to get away from Jessica." Edward admitted

"Or you just wanted to talk to me because, I'm just that amazing." I joked and Edward's musical laughter filled the air.

Want to listen?" I asked

"Sure" Edward said then smiled my favorite crooked smile Debussy started I was going to change it but Edward stopped me

"Claire de Lune is great" Edward said

"You like Debussy?" I asked

"Almost as much as you." Edward said then leaned in

**OHHHHHHH IS EDWARD GOING TO KISS BELLA???? Review and you'll find out **


	4. McFlurrys and CLUBBING

**So peanut butter is all I have to say… Enjoy this chapter… **

"Almost as much as you." Edward said then leaned into what I thought kiss me but he tucked me hair behind my ear.

"What's your favorite color?" Edward asked

I looked into his eyes and couldn't help but saying "green" then I blushed

"Brown is my favorite color." Edward said

"Lets go" I said

"Go where" Edward asked

"For a car ride somewhere" I said

"Ok but how are we supposed to get past everyone?" Edward asked

"Easy Emmett and Rosalie will be too busy making out and Jasper and Alice will be staring into each others eyes and Jessica will be too busy looking in the mirror. Also we go out the front door instead of the back." I stated

"Oh right." Edward said

"We can take my truck." I suggested

"That piece of crap. No way lets take my Volvo." Edward suggested

"Stupid shiny Volvo owner." I told him and he laughed we got into the Volvo and Edward asked

"Where do you want to go?"

"I've been craving a mcflurry so how bout Mcdonalds?" I suggested

"Hell yes" Edward replied he opened my car door and I thought it was sweet but I can open the door myself. Then Edward started to drive about a hundred miles past the speed-limit.

"Do you usually drive this fast?" I asked while gripping the seat

"No I drive usually drive faster." Edward said then smiled

When we got there we both got a McFlurry and sat on a bench outside of McDonalds

"It's nice to get away from this all for a little bit." I said

"Yea when I'm with you I feel like I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not." Edward said after he said that I accidently flicked some of my ice cream at him

"Whoops" I said then Edward flicked some of his McFlurry at me

"Whoops" Edward mimicked me we were thowing our McFlurrys at each other we ended up throwing more McFlurry at each other than actually eating them. When we got to Mine Rosalie's and Alice's apartment we were covered in ice cream mnms and oreos. I opened the door hesitinally when me and Edward saw everyone's expression we laughed.

"Bella and Edward why are you covered in ice cream?" Jasper asked and we burst out laughing

"Bye Bella" Edward said then hugged me

"Bye Edward" I said

"Hey I want a hug too" Emmett pouted

"Bye Emmy" I said then hugged Emmett

"Bye lil sis" Emmett replied

"Bye Jasper" I said but didn't hug him I barley knew him

"SPILL" Alice and Rosalie said at the same time

"Nothing he came into my room to talk to me about random stuff and we went to McDonalds to have ice cream and we threw ice cream at each other." I said

"You like Edward" Alice said

"No I don't" I lied

"Plus I have a boyfriend remember" I said thn cringed at the memory of James

"BoyfriendShmoyfriend" Rosalie said

"Well night" I said and went to bed once again having nightmares

When I awoke up it was extremally hot for Alaska wheather so I put on a blue plaid shirt with silver buttons that snap on, a pair of skinny jeans and purple uggs.

When I walked down the stairs no one was there. They're probably over Emmett's Jasper's and Edward's apartment. I knocked on their apartment door and Jasper answered he didn't say anything and neither did the rest of the people.

"What?" I asked

"Bells where'd you get those bruises on your arms?" Emmett asked

"I fell" I stated

"Bells please tell me the truth" Emmett said

"I was attacked" I lied

"Is that asshole in jail?" Emmett asked

"No I didn't report it" I said

"Did he…" Emmett started then paused "Take advantage of you?" Emmett continued

"No he just beat me" I said and looked at the floor

"That bastard I'm going to kick his ass. Did you know him?" Emmett asked

"Lets just drop this" I said and everyone was quiet

"LETS GO CLUBBING TONIGHT" Alice yelled

"No way in hell am I being the designated driver." Emmett said

"I'll be the designated driver I don't drink anymore." I said

"How do I get in I'm only 18" I said

"Fake ids" Alice said while handing everyone one

"Time to play Bella Barbie." Alice said while Rosalie was smiling evily

"Noooo" I groaned while they dragged me to our apartment

Alice did my make up while Rosalie did my hair

When I looked in the mirror I was shocked I was pretty damn hot my make up was flawless hiding every imperfections and my hair was curled perfectly and the curls where ringlets. I was wearing a skin-tight dark blue shiny fabric with Halter tie, with two rhinestone pendant, waist band, and finished with fitted bottom and black leggings to hide the bruises.

Rosalie was wearing a red short dress with a Triple o ring halter front with spaghetti straps and cutout back her hair was straightened and her make-up was prettier than ever.

Alice was wearing a black dress with a pink design on it with a Strapless style, two color zig-zag front, and finished with mini hem band. And her hair was spiked in the right ways.

When Jessica walked into the door she looked like a slut. She was wearing a shiny silver dress with a plunging v-neck, cut out at med section, and finishing with a wide hem band

"Can we say slut?" Rosalie said and Alice and I burst out laughing while Jessica gave us the death glare

When we met the guys at the front of the club I saw Edward he was stunning he was wearing a white button down shirt with a light brown jacket with jeans and his hair was a controlled mess he looked like a greek god and I swear he was checking me out too but then Jessica ran up to him and started to make out with him I just rolled my eyes.

When we went into the club everyone but me headed for the alcohol.

Edward and Jessica where grinding on the dance floor so was Emmett and Rosalie, and so was Alice and Jasper. When that song ended Alice and Rosalie dragged me on the dance floor and danced with me. I was starting to fell self-councious because, Edward was staring at me. A new song started and someone grabbed my waist.

"Hey babe" Someone said I know that voice anywhere

***GASP* Who is the person saying her name?!? review and you'll find out if I get enough reviews I will write a chapter in Edwards POV**


	5. Dancing pixies speedos and lost gum ohmy

**Thanks for all of the reviews keep on reviewing Disclaimer I do not own twilight but I do love peanut butter… I have a poll on my profile please vote**

_Previously…"Hey babe" Someone said I know that voice anywhere_

"James?!" I said and looked at him he cut his long pontail and had short hair now

"How'd you find me." I whispered in his ear

"Don't question me bitch" He whispered back

"Get the hell away from me" I said and he gripped my arm

"You shouldn't treat me like that because I'm your new neighbor." James said I was speechless

"Apartment #19" James said and smile. I didn't know what to do out of instinct I ran out of the nearest exit. A burst of cool air hit me and I just sat on the sidewalk and put my head in my hands. I thought this was over that I didn't have to worry about James anymore this sucks. I went back to the club making sure no one does anything stupid.

"DANCING PIXIE" The drunken crowd was shouting I hope they didn't mean Alice I pushed through the crowd to see Alice dancing around the stripper pole. I clumsily got on the platform and pulled Alice off of it.

"Come on Alice lets go home." I said slowly so she could understand she was hammered.

"Awwww Bella I want to-to um dance and drink and make out-out with Jasper." Alice slurred then passed out. I drug her to the car and got Edward and Jasper with no problem they weren't as hammered as Alice but still drunk. I went to the bathroom and found Rosalie puking her guts out. I held her hair back as she barfed.

"Damn it my gum fell in the toilet." Rosalie said while picking it up out of the toilet and putting it in her mouth. I helped Rosalie walk to the car and went to find Jessica and Emmett. When I found Emmett he was wearing a freakin' speedo

"What the hell Emmett." I said Emmett just party screamed and I put him in the car. I pushed through a crowd of people and found Jessica making-out with James and he was feeling her up I was shocked. James said that everyone hates me and that he liked me the most and he treated me like dirt so that must mean everyone hates me I pulled Jessica off of James.

"Whore why do you have to ruin everything I was just about to get her to sleep with me." James said I just ignored him and put Jessica in the car. As I started to drive everyone was passed out except for Edward and Jessica.

"Jessica stay the hell the way from him" I said I didn't want her to get hurt from him

"Your just jealous of me" Jessica said

"Like I would be jealous of you" I snapped back

"What are you two yelling about?" Edward asked

"Jessica can tell you" I said

"Oh Eddie I was just talking to some other guy." Jessica lied

"No you were making out with my boyfriend what happened did your tongue accidently slip down his throat?" I asked I wasn't mad that she did that I just didn't want James to hurt her so I started to act pissed off and Edward looked shocked

"No actually he was all over me" Jessica stated and I was quiet the whole ride not even listening to Edward's and Jessica's conversation but I heard they broke up. Edward called a person named Lauren and asked her out while I rolled my eyes what a player.

"Are you ok Bella?" Edward asked slurring some of his words

"No but at least I'm not wearing a speedo." I joked and Edward started to laugh. I helped everyone get into their apartment. I couldn't go to sleep my mind just flooded of bad thoughts of James I tried all night to go to sleep but I couldn't. I put on a white tank top with grey sweat pants and put my hair in a messy bun The bruises on my arms where starting to fade and of course I had my purity ring on.

"Ugh I have a huge hangover" Alice groaned and Rosalie agreed

The guys walked into our apartment along with a girl I assumed it was Lauren walked in to

"Bella you look horrible and you didn't even drink" Emmett said

"Thanks that's what every girl wants to hear. I couldn't sleep last night" I said

"Emmett why the hell were you wearing a speedo last night?" I asked

"I don't even know sis" Emmett said

"I'm going to go eat Ben and Jerry's ice cream and chill upstairs" I said when I was walking up the stairs I heard Emmett say

"I think something is wrong with Bella she only eats Ben and Jerry's if she's sad or mad."

Sometime I fell asleep. When I awoke I found Emmett sleeping on the floor

"What the heck" I said

"I just wanted some ice cream." Emmett said sleepily

"Emmett" I warned knowing he was lying

"Fine I was checking on you and you were asleep and I got really tired and I had a bad dream" He admitted and I laughed

"Was it about the cookie monster again?" I asked

"Hey the cookie monster can be scary if he wanted to be." Emmett pouted while I laughed. We went down stairs to watch a movie with every one. I heard a knock at the door and was shocked to see…

A person but I didn't know him

"Hey is Rosalie here." The guy asked

"Rosalie there's someone at the door for you." I shouted

"Let them in" Rosalie said When I let the guy in everyone but me gasped

**Well wow I have nothing to say who do you think is the person at the door… Review**


	6. Ways to get back at an ex

**WHOA 9 reviews awesome well enjoy this chapter…**

_Previously… "Let them in" Rosalie said When I let the guy in everyone gasped_

"Is there something I don't know?" I asked

"Royce get the Fuck out of here before I beat your fucking ass." Emmett said through gritted teeth

"But I'm your new neighbor." Royce said with a sickening smile

"Wait with James?" I asked

"Yea he's in there sleeping with some girl right now so I thought I'd visit the neighbors." Royce said and everyone had their eyes on me

"Great two assholes live next to us." Emmett said and he grabbed Royce and threw him out of our apartment.

"What am I missing?" I asked Rosalie started to cry while Emmett comforted her. When Rosalie stopped sobbing she told me.

"Royce was my fiancé and he kept on pushing me into sleeping with him but I said no every time. One night he bought me to the bar and got really drunk he told me in the alley he was going to sleep with me and started to kiss me violently and when I started to scream he drugged me. He didn't rape me though because, Emmett pulled Royce off of me." Rosalie said then started to cry. I didn't get why she was crying she should be happy that she didn't get raped.

"I'm going for a walk." I announced

"Bells it's raining." Emmett said his arm protectively around Rosalie

"Right now I don't really care." I said when I walked out Emmett wasn't lying it was raining and hard. I walked to the park which is about 2 miles from our apartment and sat on a bench. Ugh terrific day to wear a white tank top. It was soaked and you could see my dark blue bra but at least you couldn't see through my bra I thought. After about an hour of sitting in the rain I decided to walk to the nearest shelter McDonalds. After another hour of walking I got to McDonalds even though by car McDonalds would be 10 minutes away.

"Hey babe" The guy behind the counter said I looked at his name tag and it said Mike

"I'm Newton Mike Newton."

"Who do you think you are James Bond? Can I just order?" I asked pissed off he was starring at my chest now. I just rolled my eyes and ordered Ice cream from the other cashier. I put my head down on the table and silent tears streamed down my face I was terrified of what James will do to me I knew he wouldn't leave me alone.

"Bella" A voice said

"Leave me alone" I replied I looked up and saw Edward I wiped the tears from my eyes

"Bella your shirt is see-" Edward started and I cut him off

"I know perverts keep on staring at my chest." I said

"Well you can't blame them" Edward joked and I rolled my eyes for which seemed like the billionth time today.

"Here have my jacket." Edward said and put his jacket around me and I heard Mike groan

"Perv" I shouted and threw my ice cream at Mike it hit him right in the face Edward was trying to stifle a laugh but he ended up laughing. The manager came up to me.

"What is your name?" The manager asked

"Jessica Stanley" I said and me and Edward ran out of the door

"Well that's one way to get back at an ex." Edward said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on we're going to miss movie night if we stay here." I said

Edward drove his usual 100mph home and when I got there Emmett hugged me

"Lil sis I was worried." Emmett pouted

"I'm going to change clothes and then we can watch a movie" I suggested

"Yeah" Jasper said I changed and went down stairs I noticed Lauren was gone and Saw was on. I took the only available seat left next to Edward on the couch. I noticed Alice was screaming and so was Emmett.

"What not afraid of this movie?" Edward asked

"How can I be afraid of this when my life is scarier." I said

"Damn and I was hoping I could comfort you." Edward said

"Fine this is so scary." I said sarcastically and put my head on Edward's shoulder. I must have fallen asleep that was the first night I dreamt of Edward. I woke up to see I was on the couch with Edward still. I tried to move but out of instinct Edward wrapped his arms around my waist more. Edward released his grip from my waist and slowly got up.

I changed into a pink and grey stripped ruffle tank with skinny jeans I even put some make-up on. I walked down the steps to see Alice and Rosalie with pictures in their hands.

"Here Edward this one's for you" Rosalie said and she handed him a picture

"Here Bella this one's for you" Alice said and handed me a picture and I addmedatly blushed it was a picture of Edward and I sleeping on the couch I had my head on his shoulders and his arms were around my waist I actually liked this picture.

"Ohmygoshyoutwolooksocute!" Alice said fast while bouncing

"Huh?" I asked

"Oh my gosh you two look so cute!" Alice said a little bit slower but still was bouncing

"Thanks" I said then blushed

"Hey Bella want to go somewhere?" Edward asked

**I hoped you liked this chapter as much as I like peanutbutter Vote on the poll on my profile please Also all of the outfits in learning to trust is on my profile…**


	7. He could be the one

**Enjoy this chappy and vote on the poll on my pro**

_Previously…"Hey Bella want to go somewhere?" Edward asked_

"Sure only if I get to drive." I said

"Sure lo-" Edward started but then cut himself off wait was he about to call me love?

"Sure London is a great restaurant we should eat there soon" Edward covered his mistake

He told me the directions and I was surprised when we got there it was a piano shop.

"Hello Edward" A guy in a tuxedo said

"I'd like to try one out." He said then went to a piano and waved for me to join him. He started to play and I was in awe he was playing a tune that sounding like a lluaby.

"That was beautiful" I said

"I wrote it" Edward said and say my face and smiled my favorite crooked smile

"So let's go to London's." I suggested

"Oh I just remembered London's was shut down but we can go to this Italian restaurant?" Edward said and I accepted

"A table for two." Edward said to the hostess and she just starred at Edward after a while he cleared his throat

"Right away just follow me." The hostess said and winked at Edward

"What would you like to eat?" The waitress asked looking at Edward but Edward was just looking at me.

"I'll have a coke." I said and she wrote that down

"Same here." Edward said

"If there's anything you want just let me know." The waitress said while placing her hand on his shoulder and she left about 5 minutes later.

"I thought she'd never leave." Edward said mortified

"Well she can't help it you dazzled her." I said

"Do I dazzle you?" Edward asked

"Yes" I blurted and he shoot me his crooked grin and I couldn't help but smile

We walked into mine, Alice's and Rosalie's apartment laughing and he had his arm around my shoulder even though we were just friends.

"Dude your just in time to play Rockband are you playing." Emmett said

"Dude hell yes." Edward replied

"I'll be upstairs." I said

I started to write a song I ended up calling it He Could be the One (AN: He could be the one was written by Miley Cyrus not Bella)

Smooth-talking  
So rockin'  
He's got everything that a girl's wantin'  
Piano cutie  
He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid

Think I'm really falling for his smile  
Get butterflies when he says my name

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one….

He's lightning  
Sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
I'm goin' crazy  
About him lately  
And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing

Think I'm really digging on his vibe  
He really blows me away

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one**  
**He could be the one…

And he's got a way of making me feel  
Like everything I do is  
Perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned when I'm with him  
And I'm so into him…

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one…

I started to sing that song and play the guitar I sounded pretty good and I was in advanced chorus in high school. When I got downstairs everyone but Emmett was staring at me.

"Whoa" Jasper said

"What?" I asked

"Bella you sing amazingly." Rosalie said

"And your guitar playing is awesome." Alice said

"Wait you guys could hear me from upstairs?" I asked and they nodded I just blushed a shade of red that even tomatoes would be jealous.

"Aww Bellybear has a crush." Emmett said

"Don't be expecting me to make you choco chip pancakes tomorrow." I warned

"Lil sis but I love chocolate chip pancakes." Emmett whined

"Lets play truth or dare" Alice screamed and everybody agreed

**MU HA HA HA HA HA If you want to see what happens in the truth or dare game review ******


	8. Truth or dare and James

**Well thanks for all of the reviews… ENJOY**

"Lets play truth or dare" Alice screamed and everybody agreed

"Hmm Emmett truth or Dare?" Alice asked

"Dare!" Emmett said

"I dare you to sing your favorite song"

"Nooo Alice why'd you say that." I said and Emmett began to horribly sing Barbie girl by the end everyone had their hands over their ears

"Jasper truth or Dare" Emmett asked

"Dare" Jasper said then Emmett whispered something in Jasper's ear

"Dude no way" Jasper said and Emmett whispered something to him again

"Fine" Jasper said and pulled out mustard from the fridge and squirted mustard at Alice when Alice shrieked I couldn't help but laugh and so did everyone else.

"Rosalie truth or Dare" Jasper said

"truth" She said

"What was the longest time you ever went without starring in a mirror?"

"umm 20 minutes?" She said and everyone cracked up

"Bella truth or dare" Rosalie asked

"Truth"

"Who did you write that song about?" Rosalie asked

"I don't really know" I said honestly

"Alice truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Ok I dare you to wear the same outfit two days in a row" I said

"Noo anything but that" Alice begged

"Nope" I said

"Fine but I will get you back" She threatened

"Edward truth or dare" She said with a evil smile

"Dare" Edward said like it was obvious he was going to pick dare

"I dare you to kiss Bella" Alice said Edward leaned over and my heart skipped a beat and he kissed me on the cheek when he kissed me on the cheek I felt electricity.

"Ha you never said I had to kiss her on the lips" Edward said and Alice pouted

TIME JUMP 1 WEEK

Me and Edward have been spending everyday together the past week. We're best friends nothing more he's the best guy friend I've ever had. I put on a teal blue bubble tank with a black open top, a short body hugging mini skirt with black leggings that went down to my knees and sea green air walks with silver hearts I even put some make-up on and my hair was in loose curls.

"Bella you look hawt" Rosalie said when I got in the kitchen

"She must be hanging out with Edward today." Alice said

"James called for you again" Rosalie said with no emotion

"Again that's the 5th time in the last two days" Alice said

"Well I have to face him sometime." I said

"Good Luck" Rosalie said

"Yea" I said depressed

I walked over to apartment 19 and knocked on the door Royce answered the door

"Royce is James here?" I asked and he nodded

"Can I talk to him?" I asked

"Yea babe" Royce said then got James, James stepped outside of the door

"Bella" James greeted and held my hand I quickly ripped my hand from his

"Don't Bella me" I started

"Bella look just listen"

"No James did you ever listen to me when I told you to stop beating me" I said He reached out to hug me but I stepped back

"I'm tired of you treating me like dirt. Just stay away from me" I said

"Bella listen please" James pleaded

"Stay the hell away from me" I screamed

"Bella Angela got into a car accidient" James said with tears in his eyes

''oh my gosh I'm so sorry James" I said Angela was James's sister and my friend in Forks. I pulled James in a hug.

"She wants me and you to visit her she is in Forks I bought us plane tickets. The plane leaves in about 7 hours we leave for the air port in 3 hours" James said

"Ok" I managed to choke out

When I walked into my apartment everyone was there Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Lauren.

"Bells are you ok? I heard you guys yelling" Emmett asked and everyone turned to me

"I'm going to be out of town for a few days" I said

"Why?" Emmett asked

"Just I'll be going now" I said I had to get out of the room I would die if I broke down in front of everyone I pulled out my suitcase and tried my best to hold back the tears I packed my suit case. Emmett came into my room and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Lil sis what happened?" Emmett asked

"My friend from Forks got into a car accident she's in the hospital and I'm going to visit her." I said

"I'm sorry Bella" Emmett said when he left the room Edward came in

"I'm sorry Bella" Edward must have heard from Emmett

"It's ok" I said

"Well at least you're not wearing a speedo" He joked and I laughed

"Well I got a plane to catch." I said and everyone said goodbye and hugged me except for Lauren

The plane ride with James was silent we stopped at a motel 6 when we got in the room James started to kiss me.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Kissing my girlfriend" He replied

"James I'm not your girlfriend" I said

James set up a palm sized camera and walked towards me.

"What are you doing shouldn't we be going to see Angela?" I said

"See you are a stupid slut. Angela never was in the car crash" James spat I was frozen in fear and shock. **(WARNING AN: YOU CAN SKIP THIS SCENE IF YOU WANT WARNING)**

He grabbed me and slammed me into a wall. James slapped me hard and I whimpered in pain and James handcuffed my hands to the bed posts and I struggled to get free as my circulation was being cut off.

"No beer bottle is going to save you this time." James said and I knew what he was going to do

"No James stop it I don't want to sleep with you." I begged him

"No James STOP"

"Say that one more time and I'll slice your throat" James said and held a knife to my throat as I silently cried I couldn't take it anymore and yelled the pain was too much.

"STOP" And he carved some word in my shoulder with his knife and I cried in pain I couldn't see the word though there was too much blood.

"Stop it I don't want this" I said

"James stop I don't want this" I said again but it was already too late he un-cuffed me then said

"You're nothing but a worthless whore you're broken who will want you now you dirty slut." Then he turned off the camera and left.

**(AN: CONTINUE HERE IF YOU SKIPPED THE SCENE)**

I felt so dirty worse than trash. James had raped me he took something from me that he could never take back and it was all my fault. He left and I fell asleep. When I woke up it was two days late since the event happened Whoa I slept a long time. I got in the shower and turned up the water to the maximum hotness. I stopped when my skin was red and scratched I still felt dirty I was shocked to see what James had carved into my shoulder it was…

**This was kind of a sad chapter to write next chappy will be Edwards POV if I get 11 reviews**


	9. The aftermath

**ENJOY THIS CHAPPY!**

_Previously…I stopped when my skin was red and scratched I still felt dirty I was shocked to see what James had carved into my shoulder it was _

his name he branded me.

"Emmett" I said into the phone

"Yea lil sis"

"My friend is out of the hospital she made a full recovery" I said

"That's great" Emmett said

"Yea see you soon" I said then hung up the phone

I got on a plane and went to Alaska instead of going straight home I went to the bar I drunk about 15 shots before I got cut off by the people that worked there I was wasted. I drove home and I opened the door to the apartment and tripped being drunk really doesn't help the uncorridenated but I felt cool hands catch me Edward I cringed at his touch.

"Get the fuck away f-from me" I slurred

"Bella are you drunk?" Edward asked

"No but I um I am a stupid slut" I said

"No you're not Bella" Edward said

"Emmett she's wasted" Edward shouted across the room to Emmett Emmett carried me to my room and I was screaming don't fucking touch me the whole way there.

"Emmett you're really really tall" I slurred

"Ok Bellsy how much did you have to drink?" Emmett asked

"I'm such a whore don't listen to anything I say ok" I said not slurring

"No Bells you're not a whore but Lauren is" Emmett joked that's the last thing I heard before the darkness took over. I had a flash back to what happened in my dream I woke up screaming and screamed into the pillow. I had a huge hang over holy crap I felt like dirt. I went to the store and bought two bottles of Vodka and chugged them both.

I went to my apartment and nobody was there through my drunken haze I wrote a song called Poor Thing**(AN: Not written by Bella written by producers of degrassi)**

It happens to other people. You say, "How sad." You say, "Poor thing."

When it's you, it's something else

It's everything

You'll never believe the nightmares

You'll never know the pain you caused

You'll never see the scars you left

The things you stole, everything I lost

You took my body

Tore it in half

You took my childhood

My heart and my laugh

You took everything I kept for myself

Then you're gone

I'm not your poor thing

I went to the kitchen and passed out. When I awoke from my horrible dream I went down stairs to see Emmett in deep conversation with Edward.

"Holy crap I have a huge hangover" I said I saw Emmett holding my fake id and he cut it up into a million pieces.

"What the fuck?" I said

"Sorry Bells it's for your own good" Emmett said

"Fuck you" I told Emmett and he looked hurt but I could care less I went to my room while everyone went to Emmett's apartment.

**Whoa thanks for all of the reviews the next chapter will be Edwards POV**


	10. Edward's POV

**The chapter you all been waiting for Edwards POV this is chapter 8 and 9 of Edwards POV enjoy!**

The past week Bella and I have spent almost every minute of every day together. I've never wanted a girl this much before but our friendship is worth too much if this ends badly it will be awkward between us. And truthfully I'm afraid I might get hurt again I've never liked someone so much since Tanya.

_Flashback_

_Hey Love dinner at 8 it's our 1 year anniversary I sent Tanya the text message_

_**Sorry Eddie Teddy my grandma is really sick. She's staying with us until she gets better replied Tanya**_

_Why don't I come over and help you out? I suggested_

_**Sorry No I don't want you to catch what ever she has Tanya sent**_

_Oh well I don't care if I catch what her grandma has I just want to see her, I got the flowers and bracelet that I was going to give her. When I drove to her house I noticed her parents cars were gone and an unfamiliar car was there. The door was opened so I just walked in. _

"_Tyler faster" I heard Tanya scream_

"_Tanya fuck" the guy screamed what the hell? I opened the door to see Tanya and some guy I'm guessing Tyler in bed naked._

"_Tanya what the hell?" I screamed_

"_Aw Eddie its not what it looks like" Tanya said_

"_Slut" I said_

"_Huh?" She asked_

"_Slut that's what you call someone that cheats on their boyfriend" I said then drove home faster than usual over 100mph_

_I was depressed for a long period of time_

_END flashback_

I guess because, of Tanya I act like a jackass so I won't get hurt again I really want to change my player ways for Bella but I don't want to get hurt that way again.

"Dude when are you and Bella going to Fuck?" Jasper asked

"What?" I said

"The way you too look at eachother says it all"

"Dude Emmett's going to be here soon so lower the volume unless you want Emmett to beat the crap out of me and doesn't she have that purity ring or something." I said and Jasper agreed

"Come on I want to get to the girl's apartment before they eat all of Bella's cooking" Emmett said and we left

"Where's Bells?" Emmett asked

"Sure you just want Bella's cooking." Rosalie said and we laughed

"Actually she's talking to her ex." Alice said and our mouths dropped

"What the hell?" I said with a tint of jealously in my voice

"Aw someone's jealous." Alice said

"What the fuck is she doing talking to that asshole?" Emmett said outraged

"I don't know Emmett-" Rosalie started but was cut off by screaming we could hear Bella and James screaming at each other

"I'm tired of you treating me like dirt Just stay away from me." Bella screamed

"Bella look just listen" James yelled

"Stay the hell away from me" Bella yelled with anger and the yelling stopped I was in a state of awe so was every one else no one has ever heard Bella blow up like that. Bella walked in with a torn look on her face that was wrong Angels shouldn't be that sad.

"Bells are you ok? I heard you guys yelling" Emmett asked and everyone turned to Bella

"I'm going to be out of town for a few days" Bella said whoa why is she going out of town I hope its not with that ass James

"Why?" Emmett asked

"Just I'll be going now" Bella said like she had to get out of the room Emmett followed her then told us

"Her best friend got into a crash Bella's going to visit her at the hospital. I walked into her room.

"I'm sorry Bella" I said

"It's ok" Bella said

"Well at least you're not wearing a speedo" I joked and Bella laughed at our inside joke

"Well I got a plane to catch." Bella said and everyone said goodbye and hugged Bella except for Lauren

When I hugged Bella I hugged her for two seconds too long.

The days passed so slowly without Bella my life was bland boring had no point. After days Emmett heard from Bella and she said she would be back soon.

Bella opened the door then tripped damn she reeked of alcohol I caught her before she hit the ground

"Get the fuck away f-from me" Bella slurred

"Bella are you drunk?" I asked but knew the answer

"No but I um I am a stupid slut" Bella said why would she be calling herself a slut if she is still a virgin?

"No you're not Bella" I said

"Emmett she's wasted" I shouted across the room to Emmett Emmett carried me to my room and I heard Bella shouting don't fucking touch me the whole way there It hurt me to see her this sad.

The next night I went to see Bella passed out on the kitchen floor

"Fuck" I said

"Emmett she passed out" I said and Emmett slung her over his shoulder and bought her to her bed.

The next morning…

I had to talk to Emmett this is getting out of hand

"Dude" I said

"Yea" Emmett replied

"I think something happened to Bella when she went to that trip" I said

"Me too I think something happened to her friend" Emmett said

"Or her" I said and Emmett had a confused look on his face

"We have to cut up her fake id she could die from all of this alcohol." I said and Emmett shook his head yes

"Holy crap I have a huge hangover" Bella said I saw Emmett holding Bella's fake id and he cut it up into a million pieces.

"What the fuck?" Bella said

"Sorry Bells it's for your own good" Emmett said

"Fuck you" Bella told Emmett and he looked hurt I told Emmett shes just going through something and we left for my apartment while Bella went to her room.

**So how'd you like Edward's POV if you want more Edward POV review ******


	11. Dying is peaceful living is hard

**Thanks for all of the reviews check out the poll on my profile and ENJOY!**

_Previolusly…"Fuck you" I told Emmett and he looked hurt but I could care less I went to my room while everyone went to Emmett's apartment. _

He didn't understand I needed alcohol to deal with the pain I went to sleep and had a very vivid nightmare about James I've been having nightmares every night. I'm so freakin tired of having nightmares because of James so freakin tired of living in fear so freakin tired of life. Since it was 6:00am I doubt anyone was up so I slowly walked to the kitchen grabbed a knife, went to the bathroom and turned on the shower I couldn't stand the smell of blood I slowly sliced my wrists at first it felt great but then it started to hurt the cuts on my wrists were deep. I heard knocking on the door but I didn't answer I couldn't find my lips. I was happy that this was finally the end dying is peaceful living is the hard part.

"Bella"

"Bella"

"Bella"

"Holy merciful shit" Emmett said when he opened the door and my eyes were slowly closing

I awoke to the steady beating of a monitor. Wait where am I why am I in the Hospital oh yeah I remembered that I cut myself. I slowly opened my eyes I only found the strength to open them halfway. I looked to see Alice and Rosalie crying silently Jasper was comforting Alice, Edward looked like he was holding back tears and Emmett had his head in his hands

"Em" I choked out and everyone looked at me.

"Edward can you get Carlisle" Emmett asked and Edward got a doctor Oh this must be Alice and Edward's adopted dad (AN: Alice and Edward are not blood related)

"I'm Dr. Cullen but you can call me Carlisle" He said then smiled his smile reminded me of James and I started to scream and move around.

"Bella calm down" Carlisle said

"Get the fuck away from me" I screamed

"Hold her down we need to sedate her" He motioned to Emmett but he couldn't hold me down so Jasper Edward and Emmett had to hold me down and it reminded me how James held me down. Carlisle stuck a needle into me and I started to fall asleep. I re-opened my eyes to see my hands hand-cuffed to the sides of the hospital bed it made me think how James handcuffed me to the bed I noticed nobody was in the room they must went out to get lunch. I reached over and pressed the doctor button. The doctor entered cautiously.

"Is the hand cuffs really necessary?" I asked

"Yes with your outburst yesterday." Carlisle said

"I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me." I said

"You need to answer these questions." Carlisle said while handing me a test that said depression test.

Has something bad happened to you in the past months? I circled yes and then Emmett came into the room and sat silently in the corner while I answered the test

Are you happy most of the time? I circled no

Did someone you know have any influence on your sadness? I just skipped that question

What caused your self-harm? I started to scribble those two questions out

"Bella what area you doing?" Carlisle asked but I kept scribbling out those two questions and he took the clipboard away from me. I tried to sit up but the hand cuffs restrained me

"Damn it" I said

"Bells" Emmett said

"Don't talk to me" I said and Emmett looked hurt I saw Emmett talk to Carlisle then Carlisle came in

"Based on your status you will need to see a therapist four days a week. Her name is Esme she is a very good therapist and she is also my wife. Also your on suicide watch you have to be with someone every single minute of every single day." Carlisle said

"Yippee" I said with no emotion

"In a day you can leave" Carlisle continued

"Can you get him to leave the room I don't want any visitors." I said

"Sure" Carlisle said and Emmett left the room when Emmett left the room

When I got released from the hospital I didn't look at anyone or talk to anyone. Everyone would look after me for five hours a day. First Alice looked after me I didn't say anything then Rosalie came in I didn't say anything then Edward came in and I couldn't help but say something

"You know how great it would be to jump off a cliff" Edward gave me a weird look and then Emmett came in the room he tried to hug me but I shied away. After Jasper looked after me and just being around him was calming I slowly fell asleep and I woke up screaming and someone put their hand over my mouth to stop the screaming it was Edward.

"Sorry"

"Why do you talk to me and not everyone else?" Edward asked I didn't really have an answer for that I just felt safe around Edward

I pretended to go back to sleep and I could hear Edward humming the lullaby he wrote and that made me fall to sleep peacefully. My first day of therapy great…

**I hope you enjoyed that chappy if I get some more reviews I'll do another chappy in Edward's POV or Emmett's POV**


	12. The cat is out of the bag

**Enjoy this chapter…**

_Previously… My first day of therapy great Alice drove me there. _

"I have a 10:00 appointment" I said

"Name?" The receptionist asked

"Isabella Swan" I stated and went to sit down

"Isabella Swan" Esme called and I went into the room

"Is it Isabella or Bella?" She asked and I ignored her

"You know you can talk" She said

"So what do you like to do?" She asked

Esme kept on asking questions but I ignored her the whole time

"How was the session?" Edward asked

"Suckish" I replied

Emmett opened the door

"Emmett" I screamed then ran up to him and hugged him he gave me a bear hug

"Bells"

"I'm sorry Emmett" I said I relized I didn't want anyone to find out about this so I'm going to act as normal as possible.

"It's ok Bells just don't do anything like that again." Emmett said

"I swear" I said holding up my middle finger and he held up his (Its like a pinky promise except you use your middle finger)

"My friend didn't make it that's why I was so sad and I thought if I called myself hurtful names then that would make things better." I lied

"It's going to be ok Bells" Emmett said and we spent the whole time talking

"Shit I left my phone in my truck." I said

"I'll be right back." I said and Emmett nodded

I stepped out of the apartment and someone pulled me aside a drunk James

"J-J-James please let me go" I said scared

"No way I want to have some fun" He slurred and we were still in the Hallway

"HELP" I screamed

"Shut up you stupid slut" James said and threw me against a wall and I curled up in a ball waiting for impact he started to kick me and I couldn't help but scream out in pain. All of a sudden the kicking stopped.

"You fucking beat her?!" I heard Emmett scream and he threw James into a wall and Rosalie helped me up.

"Bastard" I heard Emmett say Then Emmett lunged forward to attack him but I stepped in front of him

"Stop" I yelled

"Emmett I don't want you to get in trouble over James" I said and Edward and Jasper still had to restrain him

"Why do you beat her?" Emmett couldn't help but ask

"Besides the fact that she's a stupid slut well let's just say no one says no to me." James said

And in a blur Emmett leapt towards James and started to hit him. Edward and Jasper held Emmett back though. We got back to the apartment and everyone was quiet and Emmett looked pissed

"What the hell Bella why didn't you tell us?" Emmett asked unsmiling for once

"I have this under control." I said

"Fuck no you don't what if he took advantage of you?" Emmett asked

"Well he didn't so I'm fine Emmett just mind your own business"

"You are my business" Emmett yelled

"What's the big deal he beats me but its all my fault!" I screamed

"No it's not Bella it's that fucking bastard James's fault" Emmett screamed back I looked around and Alice looked like she was about to cry so did Rosalie and Edward looked angry like Jasper and Emmett. I could always blame this outburst on PMS wait a second shit I was supposed to have my period yesterday maybe it's just the stress but I'm never late.

"Shit" I said

"What?" Emmett asked

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" I screamed and ran out of the apartment I went to the only place where I could relax the cliffs at the beach. I ran to the car and drove to the beach I hiked up the cliffs and just sat there. I heard foot steps behind me and saw Edward.

"Bella" Edward said

I dropped my purity ring off of the cliff and I watched it fall into the water.

"That belonged the Bella who was a virgin. I'm nothing more than a slut. I'm broken Edward." I said while stepping closer to the edge ready to jump. When I was about to take my last step off of the cliff Edward grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back and took me into a hug and for the first time after my rape I cried I balled my eyes out. I was sobbing for what seemed like hours.

"Edward I was raped" I said my voice hoarse from crying and waited for his reaction.

**Review how'd you like this chappy?**


	13. Crying

**Check out the poll on my profile enjoy this chappy**

_Previously… Edward I was raped_

EDWARD'S POV

Wait what did she just say she was taken advantage of that bastard when I find out who it was he's going to pay for that.

"Edward I'm so sorry it's all my fault if I wasn't such a stupid slut then this would have never of happened." Bella said and her voice cracked three times I just hugged her.

"None of this is your fault Bells" I said and she broke down crying

"We should get home now" I said and Bella nodded

BELLA'S POV

I just had to tell someone about it, it was eating me up inside and Edward is my best friend but now he probably thinks I'm a whore. In the car I was crying hard and Edward gave me worried looks.

When I walked in Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper gave me a concerned look

"Allergies" I said

After hours of sitting on the couch in silence Edward spoke up

"Bella do you want to tell Emmett what happened today?" Edward said shit no no no no! Edward can't be bringing this up I thought he was my friend.

"You told me not to tell anyone" I lied and Edward gave me a confused look

"Edward touches me and it makes me feel uncomfortable" I lied

"What the fuck no one touches Bella like that." Emmett screamed

"He was trying to take advantage of me" I lied and Emmett punched Edward and then stopped

"Bull shit" Rosalie said

"Excuse me?" I asked

"You lying bitch Edward would never do something like that Rosalie said angry

"You probably came onto him" Jasper said

"Whore" Rosalie muttered under her breath

"If you have something to say to me don't say it under your breath say it to my face bitch" I said

"Whore you are a whore" Rosalie shouted then realization came over me I am a whore

"You're right I am a whore. I'm a worthless whore. I'm nothing but a dirty slut!" I screamed

"Bella" Emmett said

"I'm tired of this. Why couldn't you let me die Emmett? I can't deal with this anymore. I want to die" I said slowly

"I'm leaving I don't want to be told how much of a whore I am" I said

"Bella you are not a whore" Emmett said

"Yes I am Emmett you don't understand I was raped!" I shouted and everyone was quiet

**So how'd you like this chappy? I'm not posting till I get 15 plus reviews sorry**


	14. Cutting and Tampons

**JUST TO LET YOU KNOW WHEN EDWARD SAID SHOULDN'T YOU TELL EMMETT HE MENT HOW SHE ALMOST JUMPED OFF A CLIFF NOT THAT SHE SHOULD TELL EMMETT ABOUT HER RAPE**

**Check out the poll on my profile DISCLIAMER I do not own twilight… Enjoy this chapter PEANUT BUTTER**

_Previously…"Bella you are not a whore" Emmett said_

"_Yes I am Emmett you don't understand I was raped!" I shouted and everyone was quiet_

BELLA'S POV

I don't know what happened after that it was a blur of me crying and everyone hugging me and Rosalie apologizing.

"I'm sorry Edward" I said

"It's ok Bells we're going to get whoever did this to you are you sure you don't know who he was?" Edward asked

"I'm sure" I lied

I stopped seeing the therapist Esme since I opened up to every body Emmett dropped me at the hospital so Carlisle could take pictures of the damage of the rape.

"Bella it's a surprise to see you here" Carlisle said

" Yea it's a surprise to be here too" I replied

"I was um raped" I said with my head down

"Bella I'm going to go get a female doctor and a rape kit so that she can observe the damage" Carlisle said seriously

"Ok" I said The nurse recorded everything except I didn't show her James's name. After that I went to the police station and made an appointment for court I was taking James to court so his ass could get kicked in jail.

2 MONTH TIME JUMP

I've been in zombie mode the past 2 months I would talk but only when I was directly asked a question. I haven't heard anything from the court officials yet.

"Hey Bella" Alice greeted me when I came down the stairs

"Hey" I said with no emotion I still cut myself but nobody knows because, I wear long sleeves all of the time. I haven't cried one tear since my meltdown when I announced to everyone about the rape. Someone knocked on the door.

"I got it" I yelled and when I opened the door I noticed no one was there but I looked down to see a blank cd case and inside was a cd that said Bella and James. I took the dvd and bought it up to my room. I popped it in the dvd player and saw Me and James in the hotel room "What are you doing shouldn't we be going to see Angela?" I said

"See you are a stupid slut. Angela never was in the car crash" James spat I was frozen in fear and shock. He grabbed me and slammed me into a wall.

I popped out the dvd fuck and started to cry all of the memories came flooding back to me. I got my razor and slowly cut my arm it felt so good to release the pain I continued crying really hard.

"What the fuck?" Edward said and knocked the knife out of my hands

"Bella what are you doing to yourself?" Edward asked with tears in his eyes but he didn't cry

"Damn it" he said

"Emmett" Edward yelled and Emmett came upstairs

"Shit Bells" Emmett said and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my wrist when the mess was cleaned up Emmett and Edward sat me down.

"Shit Bells what's going on." Emmett said

"Nothing" I said

"Nobody cuts them self over nothing" Edward said

"I cut myself because of all the pain James had caused me He used to beat me over nothing he would beat me if I looked at another guy or not make dinner on time for him One time he got so mad that I made spaghetti that night that he-he" I said and had to swallow the lump in my throat

"He dumped the boiling hot water on me and" I started but then cried

"He treated me like dirt and he made me feel as worthless as dirt he made me feel like nobody loved me and thought I was a slut." I said

"He took something from me that I can't take back" I said

"He raped me" I said ashamed and cried

"Lil sis calm down" Emmett said

Holy merciful fuck I haven't had my period in three months I just forgot about it.

"Fuck" I said

"What?" Emmett said

"This fucking sucks" I said

"What?" Emmett said impatiently

"I don't think you want to know." I said

"Bells yes I do and so does Edward." Emmett said

"No you really don't want to know. I have to go somewhere." I said

"Bells you're not going anywhere until you tell us what's going on." Emmett said

"Ok my period is about to start and I don't have any tampons. So I have to go to the store before I bleed everywhere." I lied and Emmett said ok and looked embarrassed while Edward blushed.

"Bella Me and Edward are going to kill that fucking bastard" Emmett said

"I don't get why you are so nice to me when I'm nothing but dirt" I said confused

"Bella you are not-" Edward started but I cut him off not wanting to talk about James anymore

"Rosalie can you take me to the store. I ran out of tampons" I yelled

"Ok meet me at my car in 5" Rosalie said when we got into the car and drove a few minutes I spoke up

"Rose I think I'm pregnant" I said as she was driving

"What" She screamed then slammed on the brakes

"Are you sure that it's just stress." Rose asked

"I hope it's just stress. But I hadn't had my period for 3 months" I added

We got the pregnancy test and went over my house I placed the test under my bed.

"Rose I'm not ready to take it yet." I truthfully told her

"It's fine but remember every day counts in a pregnancy." Rosalie responded

"Fine I'll take it" I said

Rosalie grabbed a timer I did the pregnancy test. The timer beeped and I walked very slowly to the test when I looked I said…

"It's-

**I hope you liked this chapter I spent forever trying to get this chapter perfect review! Not posting until I get 25 reviews**


	15. I love you

**Hey thanks for all of the reviews PEANUT BUTTER?!?! Enjoy!**

Previously… "It's-

"It's positive" I said then cried but stopped I would not shed another tear over James. I fixed my hair then did my make-up so it looked like I never cried.

"You could always get an abortion." Rosalie suggested

"No no no I could never do that." I told her

"We should buy more tests to see if I really am" I said and we went to the store

"Holy crap there are a lot of different tests" I said and Rosalie agreed we got 5 different tests

When we got home I took every single one

"Wow Bella your full of pee" Rosalie joked and I laughed

I checked the test 5 positive and one negative.

"Shit" I said

"Well you should to go to the doctors." Rosalie said

When I got to the doctors my fears came true I was pregnant Carlisle gave me some vitamins for pregnancy. Sure some people would give anything to be pregnant but right now I wish that I was anything but pregnant.

"How am I going to tell Charlie he'll be so disappointed I'm only 18 Rose" I said

"He may be disappointed at first but he's your Dad Bella he will love you no matter what." Rosalie said her comforting words helped me

"I'm sure Renee would be fine with it." I said

"Yea" Rosalie agreed

"Well time to call Charlie" I said depressed

"It will be fine trust me" Rosalie said

I went to the living room and called Charlie

"Hey Bells why are you calling is it your birthday or my birthday or a holiday I'm sorry if I didn't call." Charlie started

"No Dad you didn't miss anything. It's just I-um I love you Dad and miss you." I said to afraid to tell him

"I love you to Bells always" Charlie said

"Dad I'm pregnant" I said taking a deep breath

"What I thought you pledged abstinence?" Charlie said

"I did but" I started but he cut me off

"Bella what were you thinking you are only 18" Charlie said

"Dad" I said my voice cracking

"I can't believe you would do this you whore" Charlie said and my breathing stopped

"Dad please I love you dad and you said you would love me always" I said by now tears were spilling down my face

"That was before I found out you were a slut. I hope you had fun hooking up I hope it was worth losing your dad Bella" Charlie spat

"Dad rape is not fun" I said and I was full on crying now

"I don't believe you" Charlie said

"Please dad don't leave me" I begged and he hung up

"Crap" I said and a roll of nashuea hit me I ran to the bathroom and puked while Rosalie held my hair back.

"Charlie hates me he called me a whore" I cried

"Bella if he can't accept what happened then he doesn't deserve to see you." Rosalie said and I nodded

I looked at my stomach and I could see a small bump starting to form

"Holy shit I'm going to get really fat" I said and Rosalie laughed

"Finally I'll be skinnier than you" Rosalie said and I laughed

"Thanks Rosalie" I said

"Your welcome Bella"

Emmett Jasper and Edward were playing halo when I walked into their apartment

"Emmett" I said but he ignored me

"Emmett" I said again

"Emmett I'm freaking pregnant" I said and he turned around

"What I thought you just had your monthly gift" Emmett said

"I lied" I said

"I would hug you but I don't want to squish baby squirt." Emmett said and I laughed

"I'm going to be an uncle" Emmett said and I laughed

"Too bad Charlie isn't as supportive as you" I thought aloud

"What happened with Charlie?" Emmett asked

"Shit did I say that aloud?" I asked and Jasper nodded

"Nothing just nothing" I said sourly

"Bells you can tell us" Emmett said

"He doesn't want anything to do with me" I said and looked down

"Whoever doesn't want to be in your life is a complete idiot." Edward said

"And at least I'm not wearing a speedo." I joked and Edward laughed

"Ok it was one time only." Emmett said defensively and we laughed

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Jasper asked

"No not yet but I made an appointment to see." I said and the song Don't stop believing filled the air and they gave me a weird look

"What I freakin love this song." I said and then answered the phone

"Bella Bella Bella" Renee said

"Calm down what's wrong?" I said

"You're pregnant?" Renee asked

"Yea I kind of am" I said afraid of what she would say she just squealed in the phone

"Holy crap" I said

"I'm so happy for you. I'm too young to be a grandma though." Renee rambled on

"Yea I'll call you later" I said and hung up

"Well Renee is fine with this" I said and looked down at my stomach

"Well I'm going to bed" I said

"Bella its only 5pm" Jasper said

"Must be the pregnancy." I said

I went to my room and stayed there someone knocked at the door

"Come in" I said and Edward walked in

"Hey Edward" I said

"Hey Bella" He greeted

"Bella I have to tell you something" Edward said

"Go on" I said

"Bella I love you" He said

"I know Edward I love you to" I said I loved him like a brother

"Bella I'm in love with you" Edward said

**Hey I hope you enjoyed this chapter Review flames aloud The next chapter so much stuff happens you'll love the next chappy review!**


	16. The meadow and POPTARTS

**Thanks for all of the reviews enjoy this chapter!**

_Previously... "Bella I'm in love with you." Edward said_

Whoa I did not expect that to happen Edward my best friend is in love with me. I mean now that I think about it ah this is confusing why can't he go back to being a player but he's so sweet when he stopped his player ways ugh. Honestly I'm scared I really like Edward but if things can't work out it will ruin our friendship. Then at that moment I realized I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

"I love you to Edward" I said and Edward placed his hand on the back of my neck hesitantly he leaned in and kissed me the kiss was slow and sweet and sparks did fly when Edward kissed me I felt like somebody but when James kissed me I felt worthless. I pulled away slowly and I could see Edward smile my favorite crooked smile.

"Wow" I said

"I've been waiting a long time to do that." Edward said

"Just promise me something" I said looking into his green sparkling eyes

"Anything" Edward said

"If this doesn't work we still will be best friends" I said

"Of course" Edward said and I sighed of relief Edward was about to leave

"Don't go" I said and Edward came back to my bed

"Will you stay here until I fall asleep?" I asked

"Sure love" Edward said and I snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me I felt safe when I was around Edward. I woke up to see Edward still next to me I just snuggled closer to Edward and I felt him kiss my forehead when he kissed me he was gentle and every time we touched it was like little sparks of electricity.

"Morning love" Edward said

"Morning" I said and I snuggled closer to Edward enjoying every moment I was close to him

I got up and ran to the bathroom and started to puke while Edward held my hair back and was rubbing small soothing circles on my back.

"You didn't have to see that" I said

"I wanted to be with you Bella" Edward said

"Morning sickness sucks" I said

Edward took my hand and we went down stairs. When Alice noticed me and Edward holding hands she raised her eyebrow and gave me a confused look that I pretended not to see.

"I'm going to go get some poptarts I have a craving for them" I said I opened the door to see James

"What the hell is this?!" James asked while holding the court papers I just shut the door in his face

"What the hell is that bastard doing showing his face around here if he lays a single finger on you I'm going to beat the crap out of him." Edward said I noticed the stack of mail and searched through the mail to find a letter to me from the court. I quickly opened it and it said I would be going to court in 2 days.

"Damn it" I said

"Here I'll get the poptarts for you and you relax here." Edward suggested and before he left he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek

"Tell me that's more than something friends would do" Alice said

"Friends that's something boyfriend and girlfriend would do" Rosalie said

"Fine we're kind of dating" I said and Alice squealed

"I knew that would happen you two are a perfect match for each other." Alice said

"Spill what happened?" Alice continued

"Last night he told me he loved me then he kissed me" I said and I could hear Alice and Rosalie making awww noises

"What are you going to tell Emmett?" Alice asked

"I'm going to keep it on the down low for now because, Emmett's a little over protective." I said

" "Got the poptarts" Edward said when he opened the door and I ate practically the whole box. I spent the rest of the day snuggling next to Edward and watching movies. The next day when I woke up and went to the mall to buy my court outfit I ended up getting this chanel cream colored woman's suit with matching skirt and it had black details. When I got home Edward asked me if I wanted to eat dinner with him and I said of course. We rode in his Volvo to a dirt parking lot. I raised an eyebrow and he said

"Don't worry we just need to walk a little bit and we'll get there" after 10 minutes of walking we got to this beautiful meadow the sun was shining and flowers were every where there was also a blanket with a picnic basket.

"Beautiful" I said

"Yes you are" Edward replied we went and sat down on the blanket.

"Oh MY GOSH!" I yelled

"You got me poptarts yumm" I said

"I freakin love you" I said and gave him a hug and his musical laughter filled the air

"You remember that lullaby I played for you?" Edward asked and I nodded

"I wrote that for you" He said and I was in awe

"I wrote he could be the one for you too" I said

"So how's your family like?" Edward asked

"Charlie my dad and Renee my mom got divorced when me and Emmett were just kids and I went with Renee while Emmett left with Charlie. Charlie and I could sit in silence and not say a word and it wouldn't be awkward it was comfortable silence and the best thing was he didn't hover. Renee made me grow up fast she was more of the kid and I was more of the adult. And you know Emmett already." I said

"How about your family?" I asked Edward

"Well my dad Edward sr. was great we could talk about anything he taught me everything and he was a lot like Emmett cracking a joke whenever he could. And my mother Elizabeth she was sweet and loving she would never hurt anyone she meant so much to me. But they died in a car crash and I ended up getting adopted by Carlisle and Esme." Edward said

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring back bad memories for you." I said

"Most of them are good memories." Edward said and I hugged him he caressed my cheek and then leaned in to kiss me the kiss started off slow but got passionate he was not being careful like he usually was and neither was I. He pulled away and I was breathless. The date was great and when we stepped into my apartment an angry Emmett was sitting on the couch.

"Bella is there something you want to tell me?" Emmett asked

"Oh me and Edward are kind of dating" I said

"No not that but we will talk about that later." Emmett said

"When were you going to tell me that you were going to court?" Emmett asked

"Never" I told him truthfully

"Look Emmett there are going to be things said there that I don't want you to hear." I said

"Bells we love you and we're going to be there for you tomorrow." Emmett said and everyone agreed

"Ok" I said and gave him a sad smile. When I woke up I was not ready to go to court. I was about to have a major mental breakdown I put on my Chanel suit and you defiantly knew I was preggo. Rosalie had the same suit as me except in red and Alice had my suit in yellow and grey. I put on some eyeliner and water proof mascara on and slipped the dvd that James sent me in my purse. Somebody wrapped their arms around my waist and saw it was Edward and gave him a half smile.

"Don't worry love you'll do fine." Edward said and kissed my forehead

"Time to go" Emmett screamed from downstairs

**Review!**


	17. Going to court

**This chapter is one of the better chapters I think Enjoy!**

_Previously…"Time to go" Emmett screamed from downstairs _

The ride there I just sat in silence I put my head on Edwards shoulder.

"Bella we're here" Edward said and I unwillingly got out of the car I unwillingly sat down next to my lawyer while everyone else sat in the back.

"James Gregory do you swear to tell the whole truth and only the truth so help you god?" The judge asked

"Yes" James said

"Isabella Swan do you swear to tell the whole truth and only the truth so help you god?"

"Yes" I said

"I'd like to call James Gregory to the stand" James's lawyer said

"Why were you in Forks with her?" The girl Lawyer asked

"To visit my sister Angela" James said

"Can you tell the court your story of the account"

"When we got to the Motel 6 Bella started to kiss me and she begged me to sleep with her she's been begging me to sleep with her ever since we've started dating. We have been dating for two years. And she was so called being raped which she wasn't wouldn't people hear her screaming and check out the scene? I don't know why Bella would take this to court she obviously wanted to sleep with me and I think she's just doing this for attention because, she is a cutter." James lied he was so good at lying.

"That would be all" James's lawyer said My lawyer Margret stood up and said

"I would like to bring Isabella Swan to the stand" Margret said

"Isabella when was the last time you had sex?" Margret asked

"Actually when James raped me was the only and last time I had sex I was planning on saving myself for marriage." I said

"Did he do anything else to you?" Margret my lawyer asked

"Yes a little after we started dating he turned abusive." I spoke up this was very hard to talk about

"How often would he beat you?" My lawyer asked

"Almost every single day" I said

"Can you tell the court your side of the story?" My lawyer asked

"Yes we went to Forks because, he told me that my friend Angela who is also his sister got into a car crash. We went to a motel 6 and he kissed me I asked what he was doing and he said he was kissing me and then he slammed me into a wall. He grabbed me and slammed me on the bed and pinned me down but he was stronger than me he had hand cuffed me to the bed and-." I started then paused

"And I begged him to stop but he just kept going" I said my voice broke twice and I was holding back tears.

"I would like to cross examine Isabella swan." James's lawyer said

"Go ahead Ms. Johanson." The judge said

"Isabella Swan if James was abusive why didn't you get out of the relationship?" Ms. Johanson asked

"It's much more complicated than that if I broke up with him he would find me or hurt the ones I love. I used to live in Phenoix but I moved to Alaska to get away from him and he ended up finding me." I said

"Are you just making this up to get attention because, you attempted suicide and cut yourself that's all signs of people wanting to get attention."

"I was sad at that time if you got taken advantage of you would be too I didn't want any attention at all for month's I isolated myself." I said

"I still think your making this up to get attention." She said and I was pissed off I started to unbutton my shirt and I was only in my black bra

"Do you think I'm making this up?" I said and everyone gasped they saw James's name and I put on my shirt

"I think we need a recess the judge said and as soon as she said that I bolted to the bathroom and started to cry. I looked at myself in the mirror I looked horrible some of my make-up was smudged and my eyes were red and puffy from crying. When I got back in the court all eyes were on me.

"Isabella is there anything you want to show us or say before the jury makes their dession?" The judge said

"Yes" I said then gave her the DVD and out of the corner of my eye I saw James had a panicked look on his face

"I would like if you and the jury watched this in private." I said

"I'm sorry evidence has to be shown to the whole court." The judge said

"When I say can you stop the DVD will you?" I asked

"Of course" The judge said

"What are you doing shouldn't we be going to see Angela?" I said I started to cry as soon as the DVD started

"See you are a stupid slut. Angela never was in the car crash" James spat I was frozen in fear and shock. He grabbed me and slammed me into a wall. James slapped me hard and I whimpered in pain and James handcuffed my hands to the bed posts and I struggled to get free as my circulation was being cut off.

"No beer bottle is going to save you this time." James said and I knew what he was going to do

"No James stop it I don't want to sleep with you." I begged him I was still fully clothed

"Please stop the DVD" I said and the judge stopped it

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD" I heard Emmett yell and he went to attack James but the security guards got a hold of him before he could touch James. Edward leapt up too but the guards caught him and they got kicked out of the court. The jury went to discuss whither James was guilty or not.

"We the members of the Jury find James Gregory…

**Whoa this chapter was deep tell me if this chapter was a hit or miss. Review**


	18. Jacob Black

**Thank you for all of the review all of the reviews make me update faster… ENJOY**

Previously… "We the members of the Jury find James Gregory

"…Guilty of four years in prison and Isabella Swan gets full custody of their child." The jury member said and everyone clapped when the security officers took James out of the court he screamed

"Bella I know you wanted that you deserved what I did to you. I hope everyone in this court knows that you're nothing but a slut!" With that said I just ran out of court and headed outside. I took off my heels and started to walk crying. How could James say I deserved this. And what am I supposed to tell my baby when they ask where's daddy hmm daddy was a rapist sorry. I didn't know where I was I just sat down against a tree and started to cry half of the tears were happy ones finally this whole thing was over but the other half of the tears was me remembering everything James did to me. My phone started to ring Barbie girl that was the ring tone I picked out for Emmett. I ignored his call. Then crush started to play that was Edward's ringtone his other ringtone used to be womanizer but I changed it because, he changed his ways.

"Hey" I answered my phone and my voice sounded hoarse like I've been crying

"Bella where are you?" Edward asked worried

"Just I need some time alone" I said even though the person I needed the most right now was Edward

"Bella when my parents died I didn't talk to any one I just ran away like you but I've relized that if I talked to someone, someone like you then dealing with my parent's death would have been a whole lot easier. I'm here for you Bella." Edward said and I was touched by what he said

"Ok Edward I'm at the park can you pick me up?" I asked

"Yes love." Edward said

About 30 minutes later Edward and Emmett showed up and they each gave me a gentle hug because, of the baby. The whole time I leaned on Edward's shoulder and cried silently. When we got home I put on one of Edward's shirts the shirt smelled just like Edward and pj pants. I was going to take a shower but my razor broke and all of the little blades scattered across the bathroom floor. I picked one up and cut a deep cut on my arm and I started to sob not because, it hurt but because, of all the mental pain I was feeling.

"Bella I heard you crying are you- oh my gosh Bella what did you do?!" Alice shrieked the last part when she came into the bathroom

"Shit" Alice said

"You have to go to the hospital the bleeding won't stop" Alice said

"No hosp'tl" I slurred dizzy from loosing blood and Alice called Emmett I'm guessing because, Emmett Jasper and Edward ran into here I felt Edward carefully pick me up and I nuzzled my head into hid=s chest.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled and Emmett and Edward looked pissed when I got to the hospital Carlisle stitched me up.

"Is the baby ok?" I asked

"The baby is fine." Carlisle said

"But I'm afraid that you have to join a group with people that been through the same events as you." Carlisle said and I groaned when I got home neither Edward or Emmett would talk to me. I just went to my room feeling like crap and drifted into a horrible sleep. When I went downstairs there was a note from Alice.

_Going on a shopping trip with the guys be back late don't stay up for us _

_Xoxo Pixie_

Great they hate me. I was 6 and a half months pregnant so today I was scheduled to see if the baby is developing properly I was going to invite Edward but he left me to go shopping. This is so frustrating they can't handle me cutting but they have to relieze that I'm always going to be a cutter. When I got to the doctor's Carlisle came into the room.

"This is going to feel a little cold" He said and put a blue gel on my stomach that was freezing cold and I flinched at the coldness.

"There is the head and the hands" Carlisle said when I looked on the screen I instantly fell in love with the baby.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" Carlisle asked

"Nope I want it to be a surprise" I said. When we were done looking at the baby he printed out a picture of the baby and handed it to me.

"About that support group when is the meeting?" I asked

"Tonight at 8pm" Carlisle said

"I'll be there" I replied

"Ok" Carlisle said and I left at 8pm Everyone was still gone so I went to the group

"Hello I'm Aro and I will help you with your problems now you can only talk when you're holding the vampire statue" Aro said

"What the hell?" I said and A guy that was at least 6'3 laughed he had deep russet colored skin and jet black short hair with loving brown eyes.

"Ah AH Ah you don't have the statue so you don't talk." Aro said

"This is going to be a long 5 months" I muttered under my breath and the Indian-looking guy smiled at me.

"Once I got this really bad haircut and I started to cut myself because, everyone was making like fun of me." A fake blonde said and I gave her a what the fuck look she passed the statue to the Indian-look alike guy.

"Hey I'm Jacob and I started to cut because, My dad and I were in a car crash and he ended up paralyzed and in a coma while I just had scratches on me." Jacob said and I was shocked then he passed the statue to me.

"I'm Bella and I don't get why I have to tell you my sob story because, I'm going to be a cutter and that's never going to change." I said and passed the statue on while Aro gave me an evil glare and I rolled my eyes. When the group ended Jacob came up to me.

"Hey want to get coffee?" He asked

"Hell yes" I said He got coffee and I got orange juice

"I swear Aro's on crack" Jacob said and I couldn't help but laugh

"Yea what's up with the Vampire statue?" I asked

"What's next a werewolf statue?" Jacob said and I laughed

We spent hours talking it was like we knew each other forever

"Holy shit its two in the morning." I said and got up

"Here let me give you a ride home." Jake suggested and I nodded when we got to my apartment he gave me a gentle hug and left. I opened the door slowly to see everyone waiting for me on the couch.

"Where the hell have you been its 3 in the morning?" Emmett asked

"With someone." I said

"Who?" Emmett asked

"Jacob a guy from the support group I'm going to." I said

"And-" Emmett started but I cut him off

"I'm done being interrogated I'll be in my room." I said and when I went to sleep I had dreams about Edward. When I awoke I saw Edward watching me.

"When you were sleeping you said my name so clearly I thought you woke up but then you turned over and mumbled my name you were asleep." Edward said

"Is that all I said" I asked and he nodded

"I'm sorry I cut myself Edward but I feel so much pain but whenever I'm around you I feel happy. I understand if you and Emmett hate me." I said

"Bella that's ridiculous we don't hate you we just were mad that you were hurt we love you Bella." Edward said and I kissed him the kiss was soft yet passionate and we pulled away breathless

"I love you Edward" I said

"I love you too Bella" Edward said and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek

**Thanks for all of the reviews the next chappy is a really good one review**


	19. ITS A

**Thanks for all of the reviews Enjoy this chappy**

_Previously… "I love you too Bella" Edward said and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek_

It has been 1 and a half months me and Edward are unseparatable. Every morning he even rubs this lotion on my stomach so that I don't get stretch marks. Now I'm almost 9 months pregnant. I've stopped cutting and me and Jacob are bestest friends he's like the air I breath and my sun I need him almost as much as he needs me. I woke up and my sheets were wet great did I wet the bed. No damn it my water broke.

"Alice Rosalie my water broke" I yelled and they came running upstairs.

"Ah I'll call the guys and Rosalie will take you to the hospital." Alice said and I grabbed my overnight bag and went into Rosalie's car. I decided that I wanted no one to be in the room with me when I'm giving birth but they can see me when I'm in labor.

"AHHH" I screamed out in pain and clutched my stomach this hurt like hell when we got to the hospital they wheeled me into the room.

"Lil Sis I'm here" Emmett said and stroked my hair

"This Fucking hurts" I whined and I groaned in pain while the doctors were timing everything. And Edward held my hand.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked

"He'll be here soon" Jasper said and after a little bit Jake came into the room

"Jakey!" I yelled and he came over to me

"Bellsy" He yelled then I half screamed in pain

"It hurts" I told Edward

"Everything will be ok soon love." Edward said then kissed my forehead and I moaned in pain

"Everyone out Bella has to start pushing now." A nurse said and Carlisle came in

"On 3 push 1 2 3 push" Carlisle said then I pushed

"1 2 3" He continued and I pushed it was the most pain I felt in my life

"1 2 3 Push" He continued

"I can't it hurts" I breathed

"Bella the baby is almost out." Carlisle said

"1 2 3" He said and I tried to push but couldn't

"Come on Bella the baby's life depends on you, you have to push." Carlisle said

"1 2 3" Carlisle said and I pushed

"The heads out push" and I pushed then collapsed I could hear crying and saw my baby

"It's a-

**Thanks for all of the reviews tell me if you think it's a boy or girl…**


	20. GIRL!

**WoW 20 chapters and more to come review and enjoy this chapter!**

Previously… "It's a-

"It's a girl!" Carlisle said then cut the cord and put her on the sun area and got her cleaned up.

"Can I hold her?" I croaked and Carlisle handed her to me she was beautiful and defiantly was going to be a heart breaker when she grew older. She had bright blue eyes that came from James and a mop of brown wavy hair on her head and beautiful pale skin.

"What do you want to name her?" Carlisle asked

"Carissa Elizabeth Swan" I said

"Beautiful name Carissa Elizabeth Swan born August 3" Carlisle said I unwillingly gave Carissa to Carlisle and fell asleep. When I woke up I saw Emmett holding Carissa he looked so gentle around her.

"Emmett" I said sleepily

"Hey Bells do you want to hold her?" Emmett asked and I nodded

"What did you name her?" Alice asked

"Carissa Elizabeth Swan" I said and Edward looked up when I said Elizabeth and flashed me a crooked smile.

"How long have I been asleep for?" I asked

"About 17 hours" Emmett said

"Wow" I replied

"Well she's defiantly going to break hearts." Alice said and Rosalie agreed

"When can we go home?" I asked

"Today" Rosalie said and I was really happy

"Remember when we went shopping?" Rosalie asked

"Yes…" I said

"Well we got baby items for you." Rosalie said

"Thank you guys." I said and gave each one of them a hug when I got home I put Carissa in her yellow crib and she cried and I fed her milk and she fell asleep I hooked up the baby monitor and went to sleep well if that's what you call it Carissa kept me up all night she kept on wanting me to hold her and even if she fell asleep and I let go of her she noticed and started to cry. In the morning I changed her diaper and put her into a pink jumper. When I put her in her crib she fell asleep and I did too but I awoke 4 hours later to her crying.

"Fuck" I said aloud

"Carissa its ok mommy is here" I said and cradled her until she feel asleep I took the baby monitor with me and went downstairs. When I got downstairs I saw everyone talking in the living room

"How was Carissa?" Alice asked

"She cried all night long I barely got any sleep." I said

"That sucks" Emmett said

"Yes it does" I replied and ate breakfast. I started to eat breakfast I looked down at my stomach and I noticed that I lost a lot of weight ever since I had Carissa.

TIME JUMP 2 MONTHS

I've lost all of the baby weight and then some and I looked normal again

"Hey Rosalie I'm skinner than you again." I said while sticking my tongue out and she laughed

"It's almost Halloween what are we going to be this year?" Rosalie asked

"We were pirates last year and swimmers the year before hmmm." Alice said

"PLAYBOY BUNNIES" Rosalie screamed

"There's no way in hell I'm being a playboy bunny." I said

"Come on Bella I'll watch Carissa for you anytime you want." Alice said

"Fine" I said and Rosalie and Alice squealed I went to the boys apartment

"Emmett can you watch Carissa while Me Alice and Rosalie go Halloween shopping?" I asked

"Sure" Emmett said and went to my apartment to watch Carissa while Alice, Rosalie and I went shopping. We went into this Halloween store and Rosalie tried on a blood red playboy bunny outfit complete with tail and bunny ears with a black bow tie chocker. And Alice had a lime green playboy bunny outfit complete with tail and bunny ears with a black bow tie chocker. I tried on a midnight blue playboy bunny outfit complete with tail and bunny ears with a black bow tie chocker.

"Bella you look hawt" Rosalie said then slapped my ass playfully and I winked at her jokingly. I was fixated on James's name carved into my shoulder you could barley see it because, I used scar cream. We bought the outfits the Halloween decorations and food.

"I wonder what the guys are going to be?" Rosalie questioned

"Hopefully something hawt." I said and Alice and Rosalie burst out laughing

When we got home Emmett handed Carissa to me

"What are you guys being for the Halloween party?" Emmett asked

"Top secret" Alice replied

"Tell me tell me tell me" Emmett whined like a little boy

"Go Emmett" Rosalie said and Emmett left

"Can't wait for Halloween how can Emmett resist me when I'm wearing this I bet we are going to-." Rosalie started

"Whoa don't need to know that" I said

"So what about you and Edward?" Alice asked

"I really don't know. I mean I really like him but I'm so confused." I admitted we set up the decorations even though Halloween was the day after tomorrow. I went to sleep and the day passed so fast in a blur and today was HALLOWEEN! Rosalie turned on the music and Starstuck by 3oh!3 came on. I got into my playboy costume so did Rosalie and Alice. My hair was straightened and teased **(AN: Her hair and make-up was like Kristen Stewart's at the 2009 MTV awards pic on profile).** When the guys walked in they were…

**Guess what the guys are for Halloween… Review**


	21. Abercrombie models

**Thanks for all of the Reviews DISCLAIMER I do not own twilight enjoy this chapter!**

Previously…When the guys walked in they were…

Dressed in jeans and no shirts they were Abercrombie models

"Oh my gawd I love your costumes." Alice said looking at Jasper

"Same" The guys said and Edward was checking me out and I was checking him out too his chest was sculpted and his 6 pack was amazing I smiled and walked over to him.

"Wow you look amazing" Edward said

"Not to bad yourself" I said back

"Did they bribe you?" Edward asked

"Yes Alice bribed me to wear this." I said and we laughed

"Want to dance?" I asked

"Hell yes" Edward replied and we playfully grinded when we danced same with Emmett and Rosalie and Alice and Jasper. Then a slow song came on Far away by Nickel back and Edward placed his hands on my waist and I placed my arms around his neck.

"I love you so much" Edward said and his Emerald eyes met my brown eyes

"I love you too" I said and Edward pulled me into a kiss the kiss was soft and sweet but still satisfying

We danced half of the night then Rosalie came up to me and pulled me away

"Me and Emmett are going to his apartment" Rosalie said while wiggling her eyebrows and I laughed

"Ok" I said then went back to Edward

"Want to go somewhere a little more private?" Edward asked and I nodded we went upstairs to my room. (Carissa was in the guest room which is now the nursery sleeping soundly). He shut the door behind us. It was one of those moments and we looked into each other's eyes and he started to kiss me and we sat on the bed and continued kissing this kiss was not as careful as our other kisses it was intense. He started to unbutton his pants.

"James stop" I said and Edward froze shit I can't believe I just said that.

"I'm sorry Bella" Edward said

"I'm so sorry Edward" I said

"I didn't mean to say that" I continued

"I'll just go now" Edward said awkwardly and left ugh I hate James thanks to him I can't truly love someone fully again.

I feel asleep and woke up to Carissa crying great I went to her room and cradled her and poured milk and heated it up in the microwave and fed it to her. After a couple hours she fell asleep. Rosalie and Alice came back at about one in the after noon at least someone had a good night. They looked happy and I looked extra crappy.

"Bella are you ok?" Alice asked

"Freakin peachy" I said sarcastically

"What happened" Rosalie said

"Well Me and Edward were having a great time and then we went up to my room we started to kiss and when he unbuttoned his pants I said James stop and he left." I said

"Oh well if he loves you he'll accept that you're not ready yet" Alice said and I nodded

"It's just I'm afraid I'm going to lose him if I can't forget what James did to me." I said and Alice and Rosalie hugged me.

"We're going over the guys apartment want to come?" Alice asked

"No if they ask I'm sick" I said and they said ok I walked to my room and took out a blade that I haven't used in a long time and cut myself. I quickly cleaned up the mess. I grabbed Carissa and went to the guys apartment

"Can you watch her I have to go to my cutting group. If I miss one more class I have to go to cutting rehab." I said and Rosalie took Carissa. I went to the cutting group.

"Bella your late" Aro said

"And you're a bastard but I don't say anything about that." I said and sat down next to Jacob

"Bella are you going to finally tell us why you cut? And by the looks of it you just cut your self recently" Aro said

"Yea I did if you cut your self then maybe you would be less bitchy." I said and everyone gasped

"Bella can I talk to you after class?" Aro asked

"Yes" I mumbled

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Jake asked

"No I'll be fine and I have a ride home." I said

"Oh yea your crapish truck." Jake said

"You wish your car was as awesome as mine." I joked

"Yes everyone is jealous of your truck." Jacob said sarcastically then we laughed and he left

"Bella come here please" Aro said and he was standing near a closet and I came over

"Why the hell are we standing next to a closet I asked and Aro pushed me in there and he came into the closet to then…

**Can you guess what's going to happen? Thanks for all of the reviews…PEANUTBUTTER review**


	22. Aro

**Thanks for all of the reviews Enjoy!**

_Previously…"Why the hell are we standing next to a closet" I asked and Aro pushed me in there and he came into the closet then…_

"Feisty I like em that way" Aro said and started to kiss me

"Stop" I screamed flashbacks of what James did to me was flashing through my head and I started to cry silently he took off my shirt but not my bra and started to touch me there and down under.

"Touch me" Aro demanded

"No stop" I said and he slapped me

"Touch me" he said and I kicked him where the sun don't shine

And Jacob opened the closet and I ran to hug him

"What the hell?" Jacob asked looking at me

"That bastard tried to rape me." I said and Jacob started to beat the crap out of Aro

"Well you did say to touch you." I said then me and Jake walked away

"BASTARD" I yelled at him then left. And started to sob how many times do people need to take advantage of me. And Jacob comforted me

"See this is why I cut because, men take advantage of me." I said and Jacob put his arm around me and I leaned into his chest

"What happened?" Jacob asked

"My abusive ex raped me that's how I got pregnant. But he's in jail now." I spilled my guts out to Jake

"What'd Aro do?" Jake asked

"Touched me in the places and then he asked me to touch him and I was screaming stop the whole time but then I kicked him where the sun don't shine and you came in." I said

"That's my girl" Jake said and I smiled

"Can you stop by the hospital?" I asked and Jacob agreed Jacob held my hand as we were walking into the hospital.

"Can I talk to Carlisle?" I asked

"He's with a patient right now." The receptionist said

"When he's done tell him Bella is here." I said and he nodded Jacob put his arm around me while I leaned into his chest and cried.

"Bella?" I heard Emmett call and I wiped off the tears

"Emmett what are you doing here?" I asked and I looked to see Carissa Jasper Edward and Alice there to and he gave me a huge bear hug

"It's Rose" Emmett said his eyes full of pain

**Sorry for the cliffy review! Tell me what you think happened?**


	23. Rosalie

**Thanks for all of the reviews Enjoy this chappy. Enjoy this chappy **

_Previously…"It's Rose" Emmett said his eyes full of pain_

"W-what happened. Is she ok?" I asked

"She fainted and we took her to the hospital. She had a miscarriage and is getting surgery right now." Emmett said

"Did you know she was pregnant?" I asked

"No" Emmett said unsmiling for once

"I'm sorry Emmy" I said and hugged Emmett

"So why are you here and who do I have to kill?" Emmett asked

"What?" I played dumb

"Who made you cry because, now I'm going to have to kill them." Emmett said

"Oh me and Jakey thought this was McDonalds" I lied

"And I wasn't crying um allergies." I lied even worse

"Do you really think I'm that stupid Bells?" Emmett asked

"If I said yes would you get mad at me?" I asked and Emmett sat back down and I took my seat next to Jake and leaned on his shoulder.

"This sucks" I said

"At least I'm here to make everything better." Jake joked

"Oh yea when I'm around you I think of unicorns and rainbows." I said and Jake laughed

"Hey want to go see my dad?" Jake asked and I was shocked

"Of course Jake" I said and he put his arm around me shoulder and we walked down the hall to room 407. I saw a man in his 40's or 50's laying in a bed perfectly still he looked just like Jake.

"Your dad Billy looks just like you" I said and Jake nodded I noticed he was holding back tears

"It's ok Jake" I said and he started to cry and I comforted him.

"He's my only family. Besides Leah my sister." Jake said and continued to cry while I hugged him. When we walked back to the room everyone gave questioning looks to me because, Jacob still looked like he had been crying.

"Rosalie is ok. The surgery went great. She's in the recovery room now." Carlisle said and everyone but me and Jake went to the recovery room.

EMMETT'S POV

I walked in to see Rosalie crying her eyes full of pain

"Emmett I'm sorry" Rosalie said

"Shh something happened that nobody could of controlled it's not your fault" I said while stroking Rosalie's hair and Alice gave her a hug while Jasper was saying calming stuff to her so was Edward

"Where's Bella?" Rosalie asked

"With Jacob" Edward said with venom in his voice

"Did she know I was here? And what happened?" Rosalie asked

"Yes" I replied why the hell is Bella not here

"Rosalie you can leave anytime" Carlisle said and we packed her up and went to the girl's apartment.

BELLA'S POV

"Carlisle can I talk to you?" I asked

"Sure Bella" Carlisle responded Carlisle was like a dad to me

"I can't take that class anymore." I said

"Bella you have to take that class you still cut." Carlisle responded

"Please take me out of that class." I pleaded

"Why?" Carlisle asked

I took a deep breath then said

"Because Aro sexually abuses me." I said and Carlisle looked shocked

"That's a big accusation." Carlisle replied

"It's true I pulled him off of her." Jacob said

"Well I'll fire him immediately and Esme will take his place." Carlisle said

"Thanks" I said and hugged Carlisle

My cell phone ringed and I noticed it was a text from Jake

_Want 2 cut?_

_Jacob_

I texted back

_Yea_

We went to the Parking lot and took out our blades I noticed Jacobs arms had way less cuts than my arms. When I pushed up my sleeves He stared at my arms in awe almost every inch of my arms were covered in cuts.

"Shit Bells" Jacob said

"You have to stop." Jacob continued and I was a little bit offended

"Wow I would never expect a cutter to say that especially someone as screwed up as you." I shouted at him

"So you think I'm screwed up have you looked in the mirror lately." Jacob screamed back

"Fuck you Bastard" I said

"Fuck you. Go to hell" He said back

And I walked away tears streaming down my face. I went to cut myself I slit my arm back in forth loving the pain. Shit I didn't have anything to clean up my cut and the blood was seeping through my long sleeve shirt. When I got home I noticed Rosalie was on the couch crying and everyone was around her comforting her. I went to the bathroom and cleaned my cut up.

"Hey Rose" I said and she ignored me

"Why weren't you at the hospital?" Rosalie asked but before I could answer she cut me off

"Oh yea that's because, Jake is way more important than me."

"Rosalie I'm going through things that only Jake can help me out." I said when I said Jake's name I winced in pain remembering the fight we got in.

"So you couldn't put aside your problems for mine?" Rosalie asked

"You're not the only one with problems" Rosalie said I was going to call her a bitch but I don't want to fight with another friend.

"Sorry Rosalie." I said and she smiled at me

"Sorry Bella I was just mad you weren't there" Rosalie said and we hugged I spent the rest of the night comforting her until she fell asleep. When I checked on Carissa she was fine and when I went to my room Edward followed me.

"Here I want you to have this" Edward said handing me a cd case that said Bella on it with a blank cd inside.

I popped it inside the cd player and my lullaby played through the cd player and the cd was full of Edward's compistions

"I love it thank you." I said and Edward took my face into his hands and kissed me the kiss was starting to get steamy and I used every ounce of my will to not think about what Aro and James did to me when he slid his hands down lower I said

"Edward I'm sorry I can't" I said and Edward groaned

"It's ok love" He said and was about to get up but I pulled him back

"Can you sleep next to me?" I asked

"Of course" Edward said and I snuggled into his chest and fell asleep to him humming my lullaby.

When I woke up I fed Carissa and went down stairs to see 6 disposable cameras

"What the hell?" I said

**How'd you like this chapter**

**Hit or miss**

**Good or bad**

**Review**


	24. The breakup

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Enjoy!**

_Previously… went down stairs to see 6 disposable cameras_

"_What the hell?" I said _

"Emmett picked up the wrong bags from the grocery store so instead of getting popcorn he got cameras" Rosalie said

"That sounds like something Emmett would do" I joked and Rosalie laughed

"Here me and Jasper will take two cameras and Rose and Emmett will take two cameras and Bella and Edward will take two cameras will see each others pictures when we're done taking them by the end of the day." Alice squeal-said

"Perfect" Rosalie said and took two cameras we told the plan to the guys and they agreed

Me and Edward took pictures of us kissing, His arm around my shoulder, him playing the piano, me tripping, just me, just him, us at Mcdonalds, and before we knew it the film ran out and we went to get it developed and the pictures came out great! Me and him split the pictures same with Rosalie Emmett Alice and Jasper. Then I went to bed feeling happier than I have in a long time.

EDWARD'S POV THE MORNING TIME

My day with Bella yesterday kicked ass. I love Bella so much that I can't be without her it's un healthy. The past days I ignored Bella I didn't even talk to her when she asked me a question after a week of ignoring her I couldn't take it anymore I walked to the girls apartment. Rosalie opened the door

"Is Bella here?" I asked

"I'm surprised you know her name since you've been ignoring her for so long." Rosalie said with venom in her voice.

"It's important" I urged

"Fine" Rosalie said

"Bella Edward's here" Rosalie shouted and Bella came down the stairs looking beautiful.

"Hey Bella can we talk in the hall?" I asked

"Of course" She replied

BELLA'S POV

"Bella" Edward sighed

"Bella this isn't working." Edward started

"I don't think we should date anymore" Edward said

"Why?" I asked my voice full of pain

"You're no good for me Bella" Edward said and my eyes started to tear up

"You're not in love with me." I asked

"No" Edward said It's weird how that one word can make me feel so much pain

"So you wanted to date me just so you could get into my pants but once I said no twice you gave up." I said pissed and sad at the same time

"It's not like that" Edward started but I cut him off

"It's like that for every other girl Fuck you Edward" I said and went into my apartment and slammed the door and leaned on the door and slid down the door and started to sob.

**REVIEW! Tell me what you liked or didn't like about this chapter**


	25. RIP

**Thanks for all of the reviews enjoy!**

_Previously… went into my apartment and slammed the door and leaned on the door and slid down the door and started to sob._

"Bella what happened" Rosalie asked and Alice and Rosalie came running up to me

"He broke up with me" I managed to say through sobs and Rosalie and Alice hugged me

"He's probably gay" Rosalie said and I laughed

My phone rang and I noticed it was Jacob I ignored his call but he called again and I picked up

"Hey Jake" I said

"Hey Bella look I was a real ass hole I'm sorry." Jacob said

"I'm sorry too I was being a bitch." I said

"I Love you Bella." Jacob said

"I love you too like a brother." I said

"Bella I'm in love with you are you in Love with me?" Jacob asked Holy fucking crap

"No Jacob I'm sorry I love you like a brother." I said

And he hung up.

"I have to go to Jacob's can you watch Carissa?" I asked

"Yes" Rosalie said and I left When I got there I knocked on the door no answer I knocked again no answer I sighed and took the key from under the mat and opened the door. As soon as I opened the door I saw Jacobs lifeless body on the ground with and empty bottle of pills and alcohol.

"No Jacob you can't leave me" I cried and saw he wasn't breathing I called 911

"Hello 911 what's your emergency."

"My friend commited suicide I don't know if hes dead or alive." I sobbed

"We'll send someone there right away." Someone said while I held Jacob's hand I noticed there was a note by him.

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm so sorry. I love you Bella. You are my best friend I could tell anything to you. My dad Billy died today and I was calling you to see if you were in love with me when you said no there was nothing worth living for. I love you Bellsy forgive me _

_Love Jacob, Jake, Jakey Black_

When I saw the note I stuck it in my pocket and cried. The ambulance men tried to bring Jacob back to life but they failed. Jacob Black my best friend was dead.

**How'd you like this chapter? Review!**


	26. Funeral

**Thanks for all of the reviews DISCLAIMER I do not own twilight Enjoy!**

_Previously…__The ambulance men tried to bring Jacob back to life but they failed. Jacob Black my best friend was dead._

So there I was crying my eyes out clothes bloody from Jacob throwing up blood before he died me hugging Jake's dead body and sobbing when they carried him away. I drove home with tears streaming down my face. When I walked into my apartment I noticed everyone was there staring at me.

"Holy merciful fuck what happened Bells?" Emmett asked and I just sobbed while Emmett hugged me even though I was covered in blood.

"Jacob died" I said through sobs and everyone gasped Edward went to hug me but I pushed him away

"Bastard" I told Edward and Emmett and Jasper gave me a confused look obviously they didn't know about Edward breaking my heart. I went upstairs to change my clothes and took out a blade and started to cut myself. I didn't sleep at all last night I just spent the whole night sobbing and reading Jake's suicide note over and over and over. I took care of Carissa and ate Ben and Jerry's ice cream.

My phone rang and I picked it up

"Hello" I answered

"Hey are you Bella?" A girl asked

"Yes"

"I'm Leah Jake's sister. The funeral is in three daysI was wondering if you could talk about Jacob?" Leah asked

"Of course. I'm so sorry." I said

"Same see you in a couple of days." Leah said and I hung up the phone and started to sob. I felt a pair of strong arms pick me up and bring me to my room.

"I'm sorry about Edward and Jacob you can stay here and I'll watch Carissa for the day." Emmett said and I nodded. The past three days passed in a blur I was in zombie mode. When the funeral came I put on a long sleeve black shirt with a black dress with a black ribbon belt. Everyone was invited to the funeral by Leah.

When we got there Everyone talked about Jacob then it was my turn to take the stand.

"Jacob Black meant a lot to me he was my best friend. He was always cracking jokes even in the worst situations. When he walked into the room the mood lightened Jake made everyone forget their problems and just have fun. He was like my own personal sun I needed him when he was happy I was happy and when he was sad I felt sad." I said and swallowed back tears after a pause I continued

"Jacob helped me out with a lot of my issues the cutting and his family meant everything to him. Jacob saved me from being raped. I loved Jacob Black he was like a brother to me." I said and started to cry

"I'm sorry" I said then ran out to get air. Then Edward came outside with me

"Just the person I want to see." I said sarcastic tone

"Bella remember the promise?" Edward asked and I gave him the confused look

"Where you said that we would promise to be friends no matter what?" He said

"Friends" He said

"The best of them" I said and Edward laughed and we hugged as I breathed in his sweet scent but there was still a hole in my heart the rest of the funeral was sad and I cried into Edward's shoulder.

Everyone knew me and Edward were on speaking terms again. When I got home I wrote a song about how I felt when Edward broke up with me That I ended up calling Did you **(AN: not written by Bella written by Kelly Clarkson)**

You left me standing there  
You didn't even care  
You just walked away  
I felt so scared  
You never even looked back at me  
So unaware of how cruel you could be  
I was always there  
Did you ever care?

Did you ever care for me?  
Did you ever believe in me?  
Did you ever love me?  
Did you? Did you? Did you?

You didn't have to fall  
I didn't need your tears  
I didn't want your pity  
Just any feeling at all would have been sufficient  
I never felt so small, so insignificant  
You left me naked with nothing at all  
How could I be so blind?

Did you ever care for me?  
Did you ever believe in me?  
Did you ever love me?  
Did you? Did you? Did you?

Falling down  
Darkness surrounds me  
I open my eyes  
I bow my head and cry

Did you ever believe in me?  
Did you ever even love me?

Did you ever care for me?  
Did you ever believe in me?  
Did you ever love me?  
Did you? Did you? Did you?

Did you ever care for me?  
Did you ever love me?

Now I'm wondering if Edward did ever love me if it was just a part of his player ways a challenge for him.

When I came downstairs everyone gave me a questioning look then Emmett said

"What do you mean by Jacob saved you from being raped?" shit

**Review hope you liked this chapter Edward and Bella are friends again yay**


	27. Tanya

**Thanks for all of the reviews review! And Enjoy!**

_Previously…"What do you mean by Jacob saved you from being raped?" shit_

I wanted to tell the truth so I made my answer as short as possible

"Some guy trapped me in a closet and started to touch me and I screamed for him to stop and Jacob heard me screaming and beat the crap out of the guy." I said

"Oh" Emmett said expecting me to lie and they went back to the guy's apartment

EDWARD'S POV  
I still can't believe I broke up with that angel aka Bella I thought to myself as I was looking at a picture of me and Bella kissing. I was breaking down our relationship hoping she would break-up with me because, she is too good for me. I was still in love with Bella and when I broke up with her I could see that she actually thought that I didn't love her which broke my heart I love Bella. Then I heard a knock at the door when I opened the door it was Tanya the strawberry blonde that I once loved.

"Edward?" Tanya asked

"Tanya" I said

"Look what do you want" I said a little harshly

"You" She said and hugged me and I leaned down and kissed her kiss wasn't as good as kissing Bella. I don't know why I did maybe to fill the hole in my heart but Tanya could never completely fill the spot in my heart that Bella took with her when I broke up with her.

"Edward I've missed you so much" She exclaimed

"I missed you too Tanya." I said

"Let me introduce you to everyone but you do remember Alice right?" I asked

"How can I forget that 4'11" bitch" Tanya said and I sighed why couldn't she be friends with Alice like Bella.

When we walked into the girls apartment everyone was watching tv

"Hey this is Tanya" I said

"That bitch is back?" Alice asked

"Yea" I mumbled

"Tanya this is Emmett who's going out with Rosalie"

"And Alice is going out with Jasper"

"And Bella is my best friend" I said and Bella grinned then her smile faded

BELLA'S POV

"And Bella is my best friend" Edward said and then I grinned but remembering that we're just friends my smile faded

Crying filled the air

"Ugh Carissa has been crying lately because, she's teething. I got her" I said

I walked upstairs and heard someone follow me I turned to see it was Tanya

"It's ok mommy is here." I said while picking up Carissa and she stopped crying I put her in her swing

"And people call me a slut." Tanya said

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked

"You're a slut for getting knocked up when your 18." Tanya said

"And a cutter" She continued

"How did you know?" I asked

"What that you were a cutter my dad is Aro" She said

"And you got him fired so I'm going to make your life a living hell." She said then walked away

TIME JUMP 1 MONTH  
Ugh Edward is still going out with Bitch I mean Tanya and whenever she get's the chance she makes my life a living hell. Me and Edward talk like old times talking like him is easy and I'm still in love with him. I still cut. Tanya has told me multiple times to stay away from 'Eddie Poo' But I ignored her. I thought to myself as I held the picture of me and Edward kissing and cried silently.

I went over to the guys apartment and saw Jasper and Alice snuggling and same with Emmett and Rosalie and they were watching a movie.

"Where's Edward?" I asked and heard movement from upstairs

"Fuck Edward faster" I heard Tanya scream

"Oh" I said and sat on the couch trying to ignore the sound

"I do not need to hear this" I said and stormed out and when I got into the apartment I cried because, I still loved Edward and he just traded me out for Tanya.

Rosalie and Alice comforted me Emmett and Jasper came in when I said

"I'm still in love with Edward." I quickly dried up my tears and Emmett Jasper Rosalie and Alice were in awe that I just said that.

Soon after Edward and Tanya came in Tanya held up her hand that had a pink diamond ring on it

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Tanya shrieked

**Da DA DA DAAAAAA review!**


	28. Guess whos back

**Thanks for the reviews Enjoy!**

_Previously…"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Tanya shrieked_

What my mind couldn't comprehend what she just said no one said anything because, they knew I was still in love with Edward

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Tanya shrieked again

"Oh" I said and no one else talked

"I'm just going to um bye" I managed to say and I went to my room and took out my blade 123 I said to myself and cut myself on three instantly relaxing the moment I felt pain mm ,m I quickly cleaned up the mess.

When I went downstairs all eyes were on me then my phone started to ring

"Hello?" I ask-said unfamiliar to the number

"Hello is this Isabella Swan?" They asked

"Yes this is Isabella Swan." I said and everyone gave me questioning looks

"James Gregory escaped from jail at 8:48pm last night he could be anywhere." They said

"W-What?" I stuttered

"We are going to send officers down there who ever you've been in contact with in the last 24 hours has to stay with you."

"Fuck ok" I said then hung up and started to cry and Edward ran over to me and hugged me

"He's coming back for me" I sobbed

"Who?" Emmett asked

"James the cops called and said he escaped from jail and everyone has to stay in this apartment." I said still crying

"He's going to rape me again" I sobbed and Everyone but Tanya hugged me. I sat on the couch with Edward and sobbed into his chest while he stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head. The cops came over and told everyone to stay upstairs and gave us tracking devices that looked like necklaces. I went downstairs to get my blades and someone grabbed me from behind I tried to scream but they had their hand over my mouth I noticed it was Aro and he dragged me out and threw me in the back of his car. After a 20 minute drive about Aro took me out of the car and pulled me into a ballet studio. Where I saw James the person that abused me standing right there with a gun in his hands.

"Bella, Bella, Bella did you really think you would get away from me?" James asked

"You are mine." He said threateningly and I couldn't help but run even though he was faster and stronger than me and he also had Aro there.

He quickly tackled me and threw me into the ballet mirrors and the glass shattered against my head and leg James jumped on my leg and I heard the snap before I started to feel the pain. I heard sirens

"James Gregory we know your in there let Isabella Swan go" They said

"Shit" James said and held the gun to me and walked out

"Don't move or I'll shoot her!" James screamed and I saw Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward

"I love you guys" I yelled to them

"Edward I'm in love with you." I yelled

"Your in love with another guy?!" James said

"Yes I am, I'm in love with Edward" I said back to him and then I heard a loud bang…

**Thanks for all of the reviews Review!**


	29. The final Chapter

**This is the last chapter Peanut butter Disclaimer I do not own twilight Enjoy this final chapter!**

_Previously…"Yes I am, I'm in love with Edward" I said back to him and then I heard a loud bang…_

EDWARD'S POV

FLASHBACK

"Yes I am, I'm in love with Edward" Bella said back to him and then he shoot her in the stomach and she fell down her lifeless body and James ran off while the medics and us rushed to Bella

END FLASHBACK

I've ended it with Tanya because, I've realized that I love Bella and we deserve each other Bella has been in a coma for 2 weeks and I've haven't came to visit her yet. I've decided to see Bella today.

When I got there I saw Bella laying on the bed lifeless. I looked at her exposed arms shocked to see all of the cuts I traced the cuts on her arms with my fingers.

BELLA'S POV

This is weird I can hear and feel everything but I cannot talk or open my eyes I felt a cold hand trace the cuts on my arm.

"I'm sorry that I haven't visited you Bella." I heard Edward say

"I love you so much. I'm in love with you. The only reason I broke up with you is because, your too good for me." Edward said and I felt tears fall on my face Edward's tears. I felt him kiss my forehead lightly then my lips. I felt his hand in mine and I gave it a squeeze

"Bella can you hear me?" Edward asked and I squeezed his hand

"Carlisle" Edward yelled and I heard footsteps

"Yes Edward?" Carlisle asked

"It's Bella she can hear me watch. Bella if you can hear me squeeze my hand." Edward said and I squeezed his hand and then I heard foot steps and my eye lids flittered open and I saw Edward's face and Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Carissa.

"I love all of you guys." I said and they came running to me and hugged me and I pulled Edward by his shirt and gave him a kiss that he gladly returned back.

"I heard everything that you said" I told Edward

"I love you"

"I love you too" Edward said

**THE END! How was my fanfic look for my other stories and there might be a sequel to this story! Review**


End file.
